No Means No
by Phantom Serenity
Summary: The premise here is very simple. What if Christine grew a spine and did what we all know she wanted to do from the start? Namely, make out with Gerard Butler….. I mean, be the Phantom's love. Humor, little Fop Bashing, and Sweet romance. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

No Means No!

**The premise here is very simple. What if Christine grew a spine and did what we all know she wanted to do from the start? Namely, make out with Gerard Butler….. I mean, be the Phantom's love… Yes, that's what I mean…**

"Go now, Don't let them find you!" Those words seem to echo around the lair as Erik said them. Christine started toward Raoul, still gasping from the Punjab lasso that just moments before had been cutting off his breath. Then, she stopped. Christine turned slowly around, and loud and clear over the sounds of Raoul's pitiful gasps and Erik soft tears, simply said: "No.".

"WHAT?" Both Erik and Raoul squeaked out. "Christine, what are you saying? You were so scared of this monster! He tried to kill me! What are you doing?" Raoul's voice was getting angrier and rougher with each sentence. Erik was still standing there in shock. "Christine, I said to forget me, forget all of this." He whispered, barely daring to hope.

Christine went over to Raoul, helping him out of the lasso and bringing him to his feet. "Raoul," she said "you have been so kind, and I know you thought you needed to save me. But I won't go with you. I'm staying with him." Raoul barked out a short, bitter laugh "Christine, you're not yourself, you've been through too much, and you're not thinking straight, come, **now.**"

"No, I won't be coming. I'd be miserable without my Angel. I understand now why he's done the things he did, and I'm not afraid. I would be unhappy in the life you have planned for us." Christine said softly, trying to still leave her old friend some dignity and not hurt his pride.

_**SMACK! **_The sound of a slap resounded through the cave, the lake water amplifying the sound. "Christine, you're crazy! You are not rejecting me! You are not going to embarrass me, you little ballet rat! Now come along, we're leaving this awful place and that dreadful creature!" Raoul hissed out his poisonous words, right before an icy grip was felt on his wrist. Erik had somehow managed to quickly rush to help Christine without being heard. "I would not say or do such things if I were you, fop!" Erik's eyes burned as he almost crushed the bones in Raoul's wrist. Flinging him back, Erik seemed to draw on every fiber of his Phantom persona and roared **"GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE US!"**

At first slowly, then with increasing speed as the terror fully struck, Raoul ran. Erik and Christine heard him shouting to the mob that Le Phantome was guarding the underground lair, and that they all must leave or suffer his wrath. Christine inexplicably giggled, watching him run like a small child. Then she turned, and caught Erik's eyes. He still looked so sad, and confused. He slowly turned away, heading deeper into his home.

"Is something wrong, Erik?" Christine asked hesitantly. "Oh, Christine," Erik sighed, knowing he was about to have his heart broken by this sweet, horrible girl, "I know why you didn't want to go with him. I see that you were only trying to escape his cruelty and selfishness. You will be free to go, and live your life without any chains now."

Christine shook her head with a hint of amusement "Erik, were you not listening? Didn't you hear what I was saying? When I said no, I said no to you both. No to going with Raoul, and no to leaving you."

**I guess I should explain a few things about my Phantom. I love the Leroux novel, so I will be ready to refer to that at times. I thoroughly enjoy Webber's Phantom, but NOT Schumacher's Phantom (Joel Schumacher's vision of "the Phantom Of The Opera" is like his vision of Batman. The movie in my eyes was Diet Phantom.) But I love Gerard Butler as the Phantom, even though his voice will never compare with Michael Crawford. Emmy Rossum was a FAIL as Christine, sorry. And I guess you can already tell that Raoul in my eyes will always be a Pansy Fop. So any Phantom fics I write are going to be a gentle blend of Leroux and Webber.**

**I'm considering a second chapter to this, if my managers command…. I mean, if reviews are good and a follow up is desired **_***Smacks hands for quoting Carlotta the croaker**_*** All reviews receive virtual cookies and hugs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't seriously think I would get asked for more. But who am I to deny Phan-girls their need of Erik yumminess? Alrighty, round two! Just to clarify, we will be seeing some of the inner thoughts of our characters here, usually in italics so as to show the difference.**

Chapter Two

_Recap:_

_Christine shook her head with a hint of amusement "Erik, were you not listening? Didn't you hear what I was saying? When I said no, I said no to you both. No to going with Raoul, and no to leaving you."_

Erik was speechless. For the first time in his life, he had no clue how to react. His first thought _was 'how dare she tell me, the Opera Ghost, The Phantom of the Opera, no!'_ His second thought was _'Ye gods, why?'_ This was Christine, the embodiment of all his longing, the unattainable dream (yes, Erik realized that when it came to Christine, he tended to go a bit melodramatic). And here she was, saying that she meant to stay? Maybe he was misunderstanding her.

"What exactly are you trying to say Christine? I warn you, do not toy with me. I'm not a patient man. I will not be tormented by you this way." He spoke a bit sternly, to try and hide his inner voice_ 'you can toy with me all you want, just don't leave me. I'll dance like the organ grinder's monkey if that's what pleases you and keeps you here with me'_. She amazingly smiled, even at the stern tone. _'Does he think I'm still the naïve frightened girl?' _she thought, chuckling softly. "Erik, I'm not _trying_ to say anything. I'm saying it right out: I'm staying with _you. _I want to be with you."

He couldn't help himself. The tears threatened to start running down his face again, so he turned his back to her, trying to retain control. _'She said it fool! What are you waiting for?' _Then he heard the soft rustling of her skirts as she came to stand next to him. When he turned, he almost fell backwards at the sight that greeted him.

She was _smiling _at him. And not the typical smile she used to give her "Angel" teacher. A full blown, happy-to-see-you, SMILE! "Angel," she said, "Erik, You alone can make my song take flight -  
>help me make the music of the night ..." He froze. He knew she had fainted before he had whispered those words. <em>'She didn't know what she was saying. She couldn't know what I was thinking. If she knew I wanted to be more than her teacher…'<em>then Erik noticed her hand take his. He stared at their joined hands, afraid to move, almost afraid to breathe, that he would somehow shatter this dream.

Christine realized swiftly that what Erik had told her was undeniably true. He had never been shown any affection, any love. If he was shying away now, then that left only one course to take. Christine knew that as innocent, as inexperienced in love as she was _'face it, Raoul is your only experience, I'm sure there's better right here' _that she would have to for once in her life be bold. She thought to his hesitancy when she kissed him in the lake; even the second kiss, as passionate as it was, still was unsure. She decided to act swiftly. Her happiness, their happiness, was at stake. So she slowly touched his cheek, and when she had his full attention toward her, she moved in to kiss him once again.

Erik decided he died. Sometime after he had dragged Christine down to his home, he had died. That was the only explanation for this sensation of his heart about to beat out of his chest, the feeling of her lips on his _'oh heaven help me, is this really happening?'. _Then a new sensation hit him. Something still very soft was pressing against his lips. Erik vaguely remembered it from when she kissed him in front of the fop, and then the realization hit him so hard he almost dropped to the floor. _'It's her tongue, oh mon Dieu it's her tongue'_ and he gasped, allowing her entrance to his mouth. He heard a muted gasp, and a moan, and realized that all of this was her doing! She wasn't just trying to save that ridiculous boy's life this time! She meant it! _'Erik, stop thinking of that stupid pansy while you have this beautiful woman kissing you!' _ Erik quickly decided it was best to listen to his inner voice and enjoy himself while he could.

Christine felt that decision immediately by the way he finally grasped her in his arms and really joined in. He was no longer the hurt, naïve man who had never felt kindness or love. This was a man who would take his pleasure. And while it was overwhelming, Christine couldn't help but smile knowing that he may just finally believe her now. _'Oh my, he's a quick learner'_ she thought, blushing a little at the passion building between them.

***evil laugh inserted here* How about that for a cliff-hanger? I suppose I **_**could **_**be convinced to let these two have a little more fun….. I could possibly move this rating up, if need be. Would you guys like to see more of the Fop…? I mean Raoul? Shall we see more of Phantom Meany Erik along with Passion-Filled lovey-dovey Erik? How do you all like the thoughts of these two? Would you care for more?**

**As always, reviews will get cookies and hugs. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next installment. How far will our lovers get? **

_Recap:_

_Christine couldn't help but smile knowing that he may just finally believe her now. 'Oh my, he's a quick learner' she thought, blushing a little at the passion building between them._

Erik pulled back gently, still slightly disbelieving of what was happening. Even though he had dreamed, obsessed about this very thing happening, he felt unworthy of this angel in his arms. His hands had shed blood. Even though some were accidental (mostly), he still knew that in his past, there was so much darkness. In his mind, there was so much darkness. How was he to ever prove himself to her?

"You think too loudly." Christine murmured, snuggling a little closer into his arms. He smiled in spite of himself. Maybe, just maybe, it would be ok. Maybe Christine was a saving angel. "Christine," he finally spoke cautiously "Are you certain? I am not the man you deserve. I'm not even fully a man; I'm a horrid beast…" "SHUSH, Erik! I will not hear anymore of this!" Christine's eyes lit up with angry fire. "How will I make you see? I see your face. I know what you have tried to hide from the world. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here, I'll always be here." She slid her fingers through the tufts of hair on his left side. He couldn't stop the tears now. Where had this girl gained the poise, the maturity, to look upon him so calmly? She kept caressing his face, and then slowly started kissing wherever she saw tears land.

Erik stopped her. "Christine, how are you going to explain this? People will be wondering where you were dragged off to during the performance! The publicity will ruin your career!" He pushed her away, pacing around the lair. "Erik, if I have to choose-" "NO!" he roared, knocking over stands of music. "Christine your dream was to be a grand star! This is what brought us together, your desire of bettering your talent! I will not let you throw your life away for me, this horrible corpse of a man." He turned away from her, unable to continue.

Behind him, he heard another crash. Whirling around, he saw Christine had knocked down a few music stands on her own, and was now standing right behind him. "Enough!" she cried out. "I'm sick of people making decisions for me! Telling me when to perform, when to step aside for that horrid Carlotta, when to step in and take her place… I'm ready to make my own decisions! And I will choose what I want to do, and who I want to be with!" She stepped closer to him. "You are the first person since my father's death who wished for more for me, who wanted more than just marriage and a stale life!" She wrapped her arms around herself, and shuddered. "Everyone has pushed the need for me to find an eligible match, to find a way to leave this opera house. What if I don't _want _to leave? I enjoy performing, but I want my life, my way! And if that means that I'm able to be with you then you have to just deal with that!"

Erik frankly thought she must have lost her mind. No one had ever yelled at him like that before. No woman would ever claim to be able to take responsibility for her own decisions, her own life, that way. Frankly (although he would never tell her this…. At least not for a long time) he found her even more attractive and appealing this way. He was falling even more in love with this girl. It was moving past obsession, and just straight into full-blown love.

Christine realized she must have sounded like she was crazy. But she was tired of never having control. She had even blindly given control over to Erik of her training, and in many ways her life. And she was done with that attitude. She was a woman now, and she was not going to let her happiness slip away.

Erik leaned in and grabbed her pulling her close. His face took on a whole new expression as he slid his hands along her sides. _'He almost looks as if… as if he desires me' _Christine thought, and then she shivered as she remembered what had passed between them on stage that night. The words she sang flooded back into her memory:

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent, Now I am here with you no second thoughts, I've decided_

"_Oh my" _Christine thought as the meaning of the words suddenly made sense. She looked up into Erik's eyes, and saw it clearly, the desire, the passion. He leaned so that his ear was directly by her ear and whispered "What raging FIRE shall flood the soul, What rich desire unlocks it's door, What sweet seduction lies before us?" She shivered again, with delight and anticipation and he moved in closer for another searing kiss.

**Yes, I am randomly inserting lyrics from the play because come on, They are FANTASTIC! Probably should have said this before, but you know the drill, I don't own any of it, cause if I did Gerard Butler would be waiting to sing "Music of the Night" to help me go to sleep…. Yes, of course that's all I'm thinking of…. *looks around sheepishly* **

**I am going back and forth as to where they will head with this. I welcome any suggestions or requests ;)**

**Special shout out to reviewer You Are Love: My first review on this story, you hold a very special place in my heart for that. Special thanks to you, and here are your hugs and cookies!**

**Reviews get cookies and hugs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so we have our lovers in a happy moment. Let's see if Erik knows when to make a move, bwah ha ha.**

**And as is usual procedure, I don't own anything, not the characters, not the lyrics, just the DVD, which I use to watch Gerard Butler swing that cape around masterfully (And of **_**course**_** I don't mean that in a dirty way! Maybe….)**

**Again, special thanks to all reviewers. You Are Love, I can't send you a note, but you still get your cookies and hugs **

_Recap:_

_He leaned so that his ear was directly by her ear and whispered "What raging FIRE shall flood the soul, What rich desire unlocks it's door, What sweet seduction lies before us?" She shivered again, with delight and anticipation and he moved in closer for another searing kiss._

Erik felt like running to the top of the opera house to shout in triumph. He felt like taking an advertisement out in the papers, telling the entire world that he had won at last. _'She loves me! Wait, she hadn't actually said she loved me. But she's shivering in my arms, not in revulsion. Its desire, I'm sure of it… I think.' _He had this all run through is head in a matter of a few seconds. Erik decided to throw caution to the wind, and make a move. A small one, so as not to scare her and ruin this moment, but just to clear things up for him (again, he knew full well he was probably being overdramatic, but he had good reason). "Christine, I love you." He sang gently, still close to her ear.

Christine heard those words, and her heart pounded. _'He's not pushing me away this time. He believes me. He wouldn't reveal something like that to me if he didn't believe and trust me again.'_ She thought carefully about how to respond and then it came to her. She moved so that she could look him in the eye, moved her hands to hold his face, and sang clearly: "Say you need me with you, now and always . . . promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you . . ." His eyes lit up with happiness as he took in her meaning. He kissed her again, gently spinning her as they kissed. They stopped next to the organ, and he realized he wanted to sing with her. Not as the Phantom, not as her Angel of Music, not even pretending to be that posturing Piangi, but as Erik, the man she loves and cares for.

"Come, Christine." He said with a smile, sitting down to play. "Why don't we try our duet again, with no interruptions?" Christine nodded, knowing if she tried to speak at that moment, nothing intelligible would come out. Erik grinned, feeling a little smug at the fact he could have this affect on a woman (not just any woman, but his Christine). He started to play a small introduction, and then began singing, the power of his voice washing over her:

"You have come here  
>in pursuit of<br>your deepest urge,  
>in pursuit of<br>that wish,  
>which till now<br>has been silent,  
>silent . . .<p>

I have brought you,  
>that our passions<br>may fuse and merge -  
>in your mind<br>you've already  
>succumbed to me<br>dropped all defenses  
>completely succumbed to me -<br>now you are here with me:  
>no second thoughts,<br>you've decided,  
>decided . . ."<p>

As he sang, Erik noticed that Christine was moving closer to him, as if she just couldn't deny the attraction between them, a moth to the flame. She gently moved her hands over his shoulders as he continued:

"Past the point  
>of no return -<br>no backward glances:  
>our games of make believe<br>are at an end . . .  
>Past all thought<br>of "if" or "when" -  
>no use resisting:<br>abandon thought,  
>and let the dream<br>descend . . .

What raging fire  
>shall flood the soul?<br>What rich desire  
>unlocks its door?<br>What sweet seduction  
>lies before<br>us . . .?

Past the point  
>of no return,<br>the final threshold -  
>what warm,<br>unspoken secrets  
>will we learn?<br>Beyond the point  
>of no return . . ."<p>

Christine knew _exactly_ what raging fire was flooding her soul, but she reigned herself in. _'Concentrate, Christine, it's your cue! Show Him that your desire you showed onstage wasn't an act!' _She took a deep breath and the words flowed naturally around them as if to bind them even closer:

"You have brought me  
>to that moment<br>where words run dry,  
>to that moment<br>where speech  
>disappears<br>into silence,  
>silence . . .<p>

I have come here,  
>hardly knowing<br>the reason why . . .  
>In my mind,<br>I've already  
>imagined our<br>bodies entwining  
>defenseless and silent -<br>and now I am  
>here with you:<br>no second thoughts,

I've decided,  
>decided . . ."<p>

Christine and Erik both smiled a little, remembering her passionate speech about deciding for herself. She quickly came back to herself though, the next phrases ringing out clearly:

"Past the point  
>of no return -<br>no going back now:  
>our passion-play<br>has now, at last,  
>begun . . .<br>Past all thought  
>of right or wrong -<br>one final question:  
>how long should we<br>two wait, before  
>we're one . . .?<p>

When will the blood  
>begin to race<br>the sleeping bud  
>burst into bloom?<br>When will the flames,  
>at last, consume<br>us . . .?"

The couple looked at each other, emotions plainly showing on their faces. The intensity was getting to them both. Erik masterfully played a crescendo to lead to the blending of their voices into the passion filled words:

"Past the point  
>of no return<br>the final threshold -  
>the bridge<br>is crossed, so stand  
>and watch it burn . . .<br>We've passed the point  
>of no return . . ."<p>

They looked at each other, the love and desire showing plainly. Christine thought she better say something quickly. "I enjoy singing that with your accompaniment much more, I believe." She softly said, still halfway under the spell of his voice and words. Erik smirked and said "I much prefer you singing that with me than having to watch you rehearse with Piangi. I believe he enjoyed it a little too much." Silence fell as they both still felt the heat of the song surrounding them. Christine looked away bashfully, as the same thought shot through their minds: _'What happens now?'_

**Yes, indeed, what happens now? And will there be a return of the Fop? And how far does my audience wish for these two to go? I mean, they've already been molesting each other verbally through song, but are you guys wanting them to do more? As in, M rating? I will leave that choice to you.**

**As I type this, I am having Gerard Butler working shirtless in my literary kitchen making cookies for all the reviewers….. I swear, he insisted on cooking shirtless, it wasn't my idea…..**

**Reviews get the goodness ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm having so much fun writing this story. I must admit, I was a feeling a bit of trepidation at wading into the waters of "PhanPhic", but the love you all are giving this humble little story warms my heart. The love is also making the chapters get posted very quickly! And makes Gerard bake wonderful treats, so I'm thinking this is a win-win for all of us! ;) **

**Thank you all for your kind support!**

_Recap:_

_Silence fell as they both still felt the heat of the song surrounding them. Christine looked away bashfully, as the same thought shot through their minds: 'What happens now?'_

Erik shook his head slightly, as if coming out of a daze. "Perhaps we should retire, it is getting late." He said, then it struck him exactly how wrongly that could be taken. "I have a room you may use, if you wish, Christine." He said quickly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea of his intentions. _'Do you have any idea of your intentions? She was practically ready to throw herself at you! What are you waiting for?' _ Erik quickly shushed his inner voice, knowing that a wrong word could change everything.

Christine was about to protest, when a yawn threatened to split her jaw in half. "Maybe it would be a good idea to rest. I've not been able to sleep much the last few nights." She murmured, thinking of all the stress she had been under since the Masquerade. Erik took her hand, leading her to a separate room. "There are some cl-things in that dresser should you wi-wish to ch-change." He stammered, realizing exactly what it meant for her to sleep there. "I do not sleep much, but I will leave you to your rest. Goodnight, my dear." He leaned down to kiss her hand. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

She frowned, a bit confused by the sudden formality. "Erik, is everything alright? I do not wish to be a bother." He chuckled, realizing she had no idea how he was restraining himself. "No, my dear. You are no bother, and everything is fine. I just know I must leave you to your rest." He backed out of the room, still smiling.

Christine decided she would deal with the sudden change in a bit. First, something to sleep in. It suddenly hit her that she was still in the wedding dress Erik made her wear, and while it was very pretty, it was still rather soaked from the lake. She rummaged through the dresser and found a nightshift. Changing quickly (a talent she gained from performing many dances in one short performance), she took a glance around the room as she combed her finger lightly through her hair. She saw the bed, and remembered waking up there the first time Erik had brought her to his home. Then she cringed as she remembered pulling his mask away the next morning. _'I must apologize to him, for b_o_th times I unmasked him.' _She thought resolutely. She walked out to the main living area, and saw him sitting with a pen and paper, scribbling frantically. "Erik?" she called out, not wanting to startle him.

Erik looked up and froze. He saw her moving towards him, seemingly unaware of how beautiful she was in that simple nightgown. _'She's not making it easy for me to stay honorable.' _He thought wryly, noticing every curve that the gown enhanced. "Yes, Christine?" he spoke finally, not wanting to give away his thoughts. "Erik, I must say something to you tonight. I must apologize for how I took away your mask, not once but twice! Can you forgive me for hurting you?" she ended almost tearfully.

Erik rushed to her, forgetting his need to keep a respectable distance. "Christine, Christine," he crooned softly, "I should be apologizing for all the things I've done. Can we just forgive each other, and start anew?" He looked into her eyes, wanting her to see his sincerity and love. "Oh Erik, thank you!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him. Instinctively, he reciprocated the hug, before it dawned on him that she was in a very thin gown that left not much to be imagined. _'Merde, what am I going to do?' _he thought desperately. _'She's going to be the death of me.' _Christine pulled away and said questioningly "Erik?" _'Oh no, she thinks I'm a lecherous idiot' _"Yes Christine?" He replied, frantically willing his heart and…. Body to calm down. "Would you come stay with me till I sleep? I feel more at ease with you there." She said shyly.

Oh, like he could say no. This woman has no clue what she's doing to him. "Of course, my dear." He smiled. They walked slowly back to her room, and as she lay down he remembered laying her there that first night. Oh, how he had wanted to lie next to her. He felt that it was a Herculean feat of strength that he had resisted then. He didn't know how well he would do tonight.

Christine realized somewhat sheepishly what she was practically asking him. She vaguely was aware of what happened between men and women (she knew that was how Carlotta got her way most of the time frankly). But this was different now. How was she to act? Did Erik want that of her? Was she presuming too much? _'Slow down Christine, let's take it one step at a time' _she tried to calm her nerves, slow her mind. As she looked up at him watching her, she saw the nervousness she felt mirrored in his face. She pulled on his hand gently to bring him down onto the bed. As he _finally_ laid himself gingerly on the bed next to her, she said the words that would change his thoughts on everything:

"Erik, I love you."

**Ok, so who thinks Erik is gonna quit over thinking and make his big move? Or is he going to whisk her away and marry her before another mob comes looking? **

**A very special shout out to LadyCavalier: Your kind words are so appreciated. As I'm writing this chapter, I am in bed with the Migraine from Hades, but you gave me my first laughs of the day, and eased the pain. And your references to 'the fluffy haired fop' are music to my ears ;) Your cookies and hugs my friend.**

**Lks358: I'm glad you found this fluff (or should it be phluph…?) Thank you, and your treats are heading your way.**

**You Are Love: You are a doll. I'm glad to hear your love continues for this story. Your treats, with a special thanks from Gerard (He said it's because you reviewed this first. It's all him ladies, not me)**

**As far as the "M" rating, I may keep it to around a "T", but do a one-shot of "M" for any who wish. If my managers…. *smacks hands for Carlotta reference* Sorry, my hands seem to think quoting her is funny.**

**Gerard had made an overabundance of his shirtless cookies, and now is working on lemon bars, all the while dancing and singing to "I'm Too Sexy". I don't have the heart to stop him, so keep the reviews coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so we are going to still keep it semi-clean between our two lovebirds, but some phluph will still be happening. Light phluph, like cotton candy type.**

**Hello goes out to TigerLilyGrae: I saw your review right after I posted the last chapter, but wanted to be sure to give you your hugs and cookies (And I believe you are the first to get one of the lemon bars Gerard has slaved over. He sprinkles them with powdered sugar in the shape of the mask, isn't he sweet?)**

**Again, I don't own anything here. I could never steal from Leroux or Webber. **

_Recap:_

_As he finally laid himself gingerly on the bed next to her, she said the words that would change his thoughts on everything:_

"_Erik, I love you."_

Erik lay there stunned. She had actually said the words. In all his wildest obsessive moments, he had never actually thought she would really truly say them. At least not without him making her live through months or years of fear (he realized his whole "fear can turn to love" plan wasn't making him the brightest man alive). But she _loved him._

Christine wondered if she had done the right thing by saying that. She was afraid that it may have been too forward _'oh now you worry about being too forward? Brilliant.' _ She noticed he was still barely relaxed on the bed, so she turned toward him, trying to give comfort while still maintaining some propriety _'if you were really worried about propriety would you have asked him to lay here?'_

Erik jumped up as if he had been stabbed. He knew exactly what he needed to do. _'You should have done this right after you sang together you idiot! Use those genius brains!'_ He ran to his small room, ignoring the coffin "bed" he usually slept in except to note that he'd _really_ need to replace that soon (he would never even think to bring his Christine to that!). He found what he was looking for, and ran back to her room. Christine was sitting up in bed with an extremely confused expression. "Erik, have you gone mad? Are you alright?" He grinned, "No more mad than usual my love." He said, needing to make a joke at his expense to try and soothe her. "I just realized that I had something that I must give to you now." Christine's eyes lit up "What is it?" she asked excitedly. He opened his hand to show her a simple gold band. "I've wanted you to wear this for some time, love. I had never dreamed that my wild hopes and fantasies would come true, but you, Christine, you came to me. You make me believe again. Would you please say you'll be my wife? Oh sweet Christine please say yes."

Christine smiled, even as the tears formed in her eyes. She knew how to respond so as to ensure he wouldn't doubt her. She sang to him, reminding him that he brought life to her voice:

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
>Say the word and I will follow you"<p>

Erik felt like he would explode from the joy within him. He kissed her as he placed the ring upon her finger. He then sang back to her words that rang with love and passion:

"Anywhere you go, let me go too  
>Love me, that's all I ask of you"<p>

As they kissed again, a faint noise could be heard in the distant passageways. The couple was so wrapped up in their happiness (and their kissing, Christine wondered how did Erik get so good so fast?) they didn't notice until splashing noises indicated that someone was right at the gate. Then they heard a voice yelling "ERIK! ERIK!"

Erik and Christine pulled apart quickly, almost guiltily. She was stunned. Who could be down here? And who would be yelling for Erik that way? She felt a brief flash of fear, wondering what he would do. But when she looked at Erik, instead of anger or murderous rage, she saw only annoyance. _'Who could __**annoy **__the Opera Ghost?'_ she thought, as she stifled a giggle. "Erik, who would that be?" she asked.

Erik looked at her, annoyance replaced by love, and a hint of amusement, as he pictured the upcoming encounter. "My dear, you are about to meet the sole person on this earth, besides you of course, who has ever shown any care about me." He replied, even as he was thinking _'why now? Things were fine! You will regret this intrusion if you are not careful, old friend.'_

Christine was even more confused now. He had explained to her that he had never known love before. She knew all in the Opera House feared him. To be sure, Madame Giry showed a respect to him that most did not, but someone who cared for him? "Erik, who?"

Erik smiled somewhat mysteriously. "My old friend, the Daroga."

**Ah, so the mysterious Persian makes an appearance! How will he respond to what greets him in the Phantom's home? And which Persian will this be? The friend of Erik, who helps and supports him? Or the slightly mistrusting and usually misunderstanding Persian?**

**I'm slowly plotting out which direction this is going. Will stay around "T" at most.**

**And now Gerard is sliding a German Chocolate Cake in the oven, to be followed by Carrot Cake. He says all you reviewers are magnificent. I concur. He's also taking requests for what you'd like him to sing as he bakes; since I told him "Ice Ice Baby" was a no-no. Don't worry, he appeased me with a strawberry daiquiri ;) He takes requests as bartender too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, my, the love this story is getting amazes me. I can't thank you all enough! To all who have added this story to alerts, thank you all (Gerard is handing out bags of sugar cookies and rock candy as I type this. He feels the love too. He says cakes are almost ready.)**

**Ok, I realized that I should include a small detail about the surroundings. I'm sure some of you have wondered "Wait, isn't the Opera House Burning above them?" In a word, no. I'm totally ignoring the stupid idea of moving the chandelier crash. So here, the Chandelier falling occurs in its rightful place. (Take THAT, Schumacher!) Ok, we're gonna move on, sorry to slow ya down. (Yes, I just made a reference to "Emperor's New Groove" there.)**

_Recap:_

"_Erik, who?"_

_Erik smiled somewhat mysteriously. "My old friend, the Daroga."_

Erik walked over to open the gate. "My dear Daroga, so kind of you to visit!" He said, grinning broadly. "What brings you to my humble home so late in the evening?" The Persian glared at him as he waded through the lake and got to shore. "Erik, I warn you do not play games right now. Where is she?" he asked urgently. "Where is Christine Daae?" Erik smirked, wondering if he should tease the agitated man any more. Then a soft step was heard, and both men turned to the sound of Christine's voice.

"Erik, sorry, I was trying to find some shoes. Will you introduce me to your friend?" She said, smiling prettily. Erik immediately saw she was trying to ease the tension between the two men, and loved her a little more for it. "Christine, this man saved my life when the Shah demanded my death in Persia. May I present Nadir Khan! Nadir, I'd like to introduce you to the woman who will soon be my wife, Christine." Her smile grew at hearing the words "my wife" and she held out her hand and said "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I'm glad to know you have been such a friend to my Erik." Nadir took her hand as if in a daze, then recovered himself to raise her fingers to his lips. "Mademoiselle," he said, "so am I to congratulate you two on impending nuptials then?" he said with a smile, almost as if he expected this to be a joke. Christine quickly switched hands, showing Nadir the band upon her left ring finger. "Yes, sir, Erik has asked me to be his wife."

Erik almost burst with pride. To hear Christine utter those words made it real. To know that the man who had saved his life was the first to hear this amazing news, well, it made him hope that maybe, just maybe, all would go well. Maybe Nadir could help them. After all, he couldn't really expect Christine to enjoy life down here below the Opera forever.

Nadir was amazed. Here was this woman, not seeming to be under any duress, but proudly showing off her ring like any woman in love. Could this be for real? "Erik, when is the happy event?" he finally managed to spit out. Erik's smile grew even more, feeling that he received his friend's blessing. "We have not made it that far, Nadir. I had just received her answer when you made your presence know." He said with a raised eyebrow, hinting to the befuddled man that he had interrupted a bit of a private moment. "Hopefully soon, though, if Christine agrees. But we will need some help from you, my friend. Christine and I should not stay down here; this is no place for my Angel to live. I will need help arranging for the wedding and a home for us."

Nadir took all this in, stunned at the change that had come over Erik. He looked questioningly at Christine, wanting to be sure one more time that this was her choosing as well. Erik noticed the look, and his happiness threatened to crumble around him. His anger washed over him as he yelled "What, Daroga? Do you find it so unbelievable that this beautiful woman could ever love a hideous beast like me? Am I so unworthy of love, Daroga?" He stumbled away, muttering angrily.

Christine whirled angrily to face Nadir. "Why would you question this? I chose to stay here with Erik! I'm not afraid of him. I LOVE him! Can't you see that? He was finally becoming comfortable and trusting of me, and you have hurt him dreadfully!" She shouted tearfully, then ran off in search of her fiancé.

She found him in his room, throwing things around the room, still muttering under his breath. She reached out to touch his shoulder, and was almost knocked over as he whirled around. She saw the anger in his eyes, but she also saw the hurt. She realized that Nadir had hit unknowingly upon Erik's very real fear, that she didn't really love him, that it was pity or fear that kept her there. "Oh Erik," she whispered, reaching out to touch him. He shied away, but she wouldn't let him. Christine took his hand firmly in hers, then laid both hand over her heart. "Erik, look at me." She said, needing to fix this. He slowly raised his eyes, afraid to see rejection, or pity, in her eyes. But when he finally met her eyes, all he saw was love. "Erik, don't you ever doubt my love for you. I want to be with you, and I love you. I will never leave you. And I made sure Mr. Khan knows that as well." She stated with conviction.

"But, Christine, he's right. He knows what a beast I can be. I'm no more than a poor dog, ready to die for you. I don't deserve your love or your devotion." Erik said shakily. "Erik, I have told you before, and I will tell you every day till I die, I love you! I want to be your wife! I WILL be your wife!" She was shouting by the time she finished her impassioned speech. Then she pulled him close by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him, to show him how much she meant every word.

Erik's mind was racing as they kissed. _'How can this be real? What have I done to deserve such Heaven? Oh ye gods, that's her tongue again, STOP THINKING TOO MUCH AND KISS HER BACK, IDIOT!' _

They were interrupted by a sound of soft clapping behind them. They broke apart, and turned to see Nadir standing there, a soft smile on his face.

"So, my two little lovebirds, When shall we start the wedding plans?"

**Ah, this chapter had it all: phluph, angst, strong Christine, funny inner Erik thoughts, and our friend Dear Daroga. I decided to go ahead and use Kay's name for him, even though I haven't read her book, mostly because I don't want to keep saying either "The Persian" or "Daroga". We all know he's got to have a name, so Nadir works. **

**Gerard has finished frosting the cakes, and is ready to hand out slices to reviewers, as he's serenades us all with "Light My Fire" by The Doors. I don't want to disappoint him, do you?**

**Reviews get the goodies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, the love….. Gerry and I thank you all! He's starting some cranberry-orange muffins for all of you, now, and as requested by Panserik, he's busting out some Queen (He thought "Somebody to Love would be appropriate while wearing his Phantom mask). TigerLilyGrae, "Accidentally in Love" is coming up next ;)**

**Again, I own nothing. I won't ever own any of it. Unless I'm Webber's illegitimate child somehow.**

_Recap:_

_They broke apart, and turned to see Nadir standing there, a soft smile on his face. _

"_So, my two little lovebirds, When shall we start the wedding plans?"_

After Christine had made tea for the small group, and they had a pleasant chat, Nadir decided to take his leave. "I will arrange things at home for you two to stay there temporarily, but Erik my boy, we will need to make some more permanent arrangements elsewhere. It won't do for newlyweds to have to stay with an old man like me." He said with a raised eyebrow. Both Erik and Christine lightly blushed. Erik cleared his throat "Yes, I agree. Besides, Nadir, I believe you and I might hurt each other if we had to stay in close quarters for too long." He said laughingly. "Oh no, Erik, I think Christine would jump to defend you too hastily for me to even try!" Nadir chuckled. "I thought she was about to slap me earlier!"

Christine blushed even harder "Please forgive me Nadir! I was upset, that's all!" she said, joining in the laughter eventually. Nadir raised her hand to kiss her fingers in farewell, assuring her that all was well.

"I will send my carriage to bring you two home after nightfall, Erik. You'll attract little attention then, and we can plan further after you get there. Goodnight you two." He smiled as he disappeared down the darkened passageways, feeling confident that perhaps Erik had found his way at last.

Christine yawned, and shyly smiled at Erik "You must be feeling very comfortable around Nadir and me, my love." She said. "Why would you say that?" he replied, looking rather confused. "Well, you haven't had your mask on for quite a long time, and you seemed to have forgotten it." Christine said cheerfully, hoping this meant he was not as conscious of his face anymore.

Erik's hand flew to his face. _'How did I not notice this before?' _ He had never gone so long in front of people without his mask, not since he was a child and his mother flung a crude mask at him, running in disgust. He looked at Christine, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide her laughter at his shock. And then he laughed. Not a sardonic, hurt-filled laugh, but a genuinely joy-filled laugh. He caught Christine up into his arms, swinging her as they laughed, then coming to a stop, he gingerly laid his forehead to rest against hers. "My dear Christine," he whispered, almost reverently, "You have changed things. Thank you." He kissed her, not so much with passion as with simple joy and love.

He then led her to her room again, kissing her gently along the way. "Love, it is time we rest. We will have a big day tomorrow." Christine remembered something from when she had been in his room earlier. "Erik, I must ask you something, please forgive me if I'm prying. Why was there a coffin in your room? There was no bed, is that where you sleep?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to cause anymore pain.

Erik was baffled for a moment, then shook his head and chuckled softly. "Christine, dear, my brain can sometimes travel down paths that are dark and morbid. Yes, I would sleep in that at times, when my melancholy demanded it." He replies lightly, hoping to not disturb her with the shades of his madness. "Poor, unhappy Erik!" she said, caressing his head. "Promise me you will not take those paths any more.

Let me be your freedom  
>Let daylight dry your tears<br>I'm here, with you, beside you  
>To guard you and to guide you"<p>

She kissed him softly and said "You have that settee to lie on for tonight. Tomorrow you will be in a bed of your own in Nadir's home. When we are married (she blushed a little at this thought) we will have a bed, soft and comfortable, with no room for melancholy. Agreed?" She questioned, although they both knew it was not a request, but a final decision. "Of course, if it will make you happy I'll burn the cursed thing." He replied playfully, making her heart soar. "No need of that, it will be left behind, along with any other reminders of your former unhappy life." She said confidently, with the unspoken promise that she would do everything in her power to keep him happy.

Erik felt the unfamiliar yet powerful feeling of joy rushing through him. _'She wants to save me from myself! She speaks of our marriage without hesitation!' _ He was still slightly untrusting of this happiness, but he saw her constant devotion to making him believe, and it warmed his soul.

"Goodnight my love." He said, kissing her one last time before allowing her to go into her room and close the curtain. He almost went back to his room, then remembering his promise, walked to the couch almost hidden in the corner. He lay down, falling asleep almost immediately, hoping to dream of his future's beginning with Christine. For the first time in his life, he slept with a smile.

**Awww, so sweet and phluphy! So we're going to see them preparing for a life outside the Opera. Where will life take them?**

**A shout out to Little Scared Rose: Thanks for the love darling!**

**Gerry is about to start cheesecakes next (I don't know what it is with this man, but I'm not stopping him!) I'm supposed to let you all know that there's still plenty of lemon bars and muffins, but only for reviewers. If you don't review, then Gerry has to feed them to me while fanning me gently, without his shirt. And we wouldn't want that, now would we….. Ummm… Maybe I just might hide that review button….. Or you can review, and he will oblige you as well ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**You all are too much! I'm so grateful for everyone's love for this story; it keeps encouraging me to keep writing! I'm in awe of the response! **

**OK, I'm trying to keep the story moving somewhat quickly while still hitting the good stuff. They are going to kind of fly through "moving day", hee hee hee.**

_Recap:_

_He lay down, falling asleep almost immediately, hoping to dream of his future's beginning with Christine. For the first time in his life, he slept with a smile._

Erik woke with a start, hearing a strange noise in his home. He jumped up, grabbing his lasso ready to strangle whoever would dare to disturb his home. As he came into the doorway, he stopped, his heart thumping wildly at the unfamiliar yet wonderfully welcome sight.

Christine was working in his admittedly sparse kitchen area. He watched, absent-mindedly dropping the lasso as he saw her pouring tea into cups she had already placed on the table. She then turned to take something off the makeshift stove, portioning it onto the plates. She looked up at that moment, and smiled as she saw Erik. "Good morning, Erik!" she said cheerfully "How did you sleep?" He smiled as well, moving closer to her. "Very well, actually. Until I woke up to the unfamiliar sound of someone making me breakfast, that is." He came up to the table to see what was there. "It looks wonderful, dear. Thank you." He whispered, as he pulled her close for a kiss. "Well, don't say too much till you taste it." She joked, "I haven't cooked for anyone since Father died. And I had to, well, improvise a bit. There wasn't much here." She finished with an unasked question about how things would be in the future.

Erik made a mental note that their new home would have a well-stocked kitchen with all the latest modern… well, whatever kitchens are supposed to have. He would need Nadir's help on that. _'I'll get her all the supplies she needs to cook everyday if it will keep that beautiful smile on her face. I wonder if she would ever dare STOP THAT RIGHT NOW YOU LECHEROUS BEAST!' _They sat down together, and he raised his tea cup. "To our first breakfast together, dear. The first of many." Erik said joyfully. Christine's eyes sparkled as she raised her cup. "The first of many, my love." She agreed.

After breakfast, which Erik repeatedly assured Christine was delicious, they cleaned up the few dishes. Erik knew there were still several hours till Nadir's carriage would come for them. "Christine, is there anything above in your room that you want to take with you? If so, we should make arrangements to gather those before nightfall." She thought for a few moments, and spoke quietly "Maybe a few dresses, and the picture of my father. But if I go up there, someone will see me, maybe the managers even. They may try to keep me up there, away from you. They may try to find you." She looked down, frowning as she thought of what might happen. "Erik, I want to stay with you. I don't want to chance someone keeping us apart ever again."

Erik thought quickly, then hugged her tightly. "Darling, I can sneak around the Opera House still. If you will describe the dresses you wish for, and where your father's picture is at, I will gather them for you. You could stay here, maybe packing up any necessities or items you wish for from your room. I won't be long, I promise." He assured her, smoothing her hair back from her face. "Erik, are you sure it would be safe? What if someone sees you? They all saw your face last night when I…" she trailed off, embarrassed by her actions.

Erik smiled; glad he could surprise her yet again. "I suppose this would be the time to tell you of something I have been working on. I have invented a mask that makes me look like anybody. People will not even turn round in the streets when I have it on. I will wear it up into the Opera House, and no one will be the wiser."

Christine's face brightened "Oh Erik! That will be perfect!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. She quickly told him the dresses she wanted, along with where the picture was kept. He assured her he could gather them quickly, and then showed her some of the things around the lair that should be packed as well. He quickly put on the new mask, and then walked out to where Christine was packing. "Hello my dear." He whispered. She whirled around, and almost screamed. Then she looked closer. "Erik? Oh my goodness, I can't even tell that it isn't your skin!" she said in a soft voice. She was amazed. Even though she was used to seeing Erik without his mask, she couldn't help but notice that this new mask turned him into, well, a _very _handsome man. He was right. Wearing this mask, he could walk around town, attend church, and go to the market like any other man.

He kissed her gently, then whisked away on his errand. While he was gone, Christine worked around the lair, straightening up the music that had been knocked over, packing up the little bit of food that was there, and the clothes Erik had for himself as well as what he had for her.

He kept his promise, and was back quickly. When he walked in to where Christine was finishing the last bag, she saw him, and ran to his waiting arms. "Oh Erik I missed you." She whispered, softly kissing his cheek. Then she started giggling. "My dear, why would you laugh after kissing me?" Erik said, trying to act wounded although he was chuckling as well. "I'm sorry," she said, still laughing. "I'm just unused to the feel of that false skin when I kiss you. It felt strange on my lips! You must promise me that when it is just you and I, or even when Nadir is with us, you will not worry about wearing this." Erik at first couldn't believe what she was saying. _'Isn't this what she should want? A handsome husband that she will feel proud to be with?' _Christine saw the doubt in his eyes. "Erik, I love you. I know you think this mask is what you need, but I don't want anything false between us. And that mask is false, it isn't truly _you._ I'm glad you have it so that you will not feel so self conscious around others. But Nadir is your friend, you said so yourself. I will be your wife. Unless we are going out among others who are less kind and understanding, I want to be able to see _you,_ the man I love."

Erik stared at her, disbelief plain in his eyes. His own mother couldn't stand the sight of him, but this girl was demanding that he show his true face to her at all times? _'Nadir better find us a home quickly, for I cannot wait too many more days to have her as my wife.'_ He pulled her close, kissing her, knowing that was the best way to show his love and gratitude for all that she had done and was willing to do for him. They kissed intensely, needing to reaffirm that this was no dream, but the beginning of a new life filled with hope.

**Ok, I meant to have a small bit in there about how Erik has "arranged" things as far as the Opera and the Managers, but Erik and Christine insisted on having that sweet little scene put in about not always wearing his mask. I tried to argue, but they weren't listening, plus Gerry took their side, the sentimental silly man.**

**Oh, and to be clear, the mask was actually talked about in Leroux's novel. Chapter 22, "In the Torture Chamber" shows Erik talking about a mask he had fashioned that would make him appear normal. I pretty much used the quote as is.**

**Gerry is hoping you give him more song requests for while he's cooking. After the last two, I keep having him sing random goofy songs like "Love Shack" and "If I Had $1,000,000". Meanwhile, his cheesecake is ready, along with blueberries, cherries, and strawberries for topping. He said more Lemon Bars are on their way.**

**Reviews get the goodies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all who are hanging with this story! You guys inspire me to write! All of you get lemon bars with the powdered sugar masks! And Gerry is at the mic ready for your requests while more cookies bake. He's starting with "Under Pressure", Panserik got him on a Queen kick.**

**You Are Love, Gerry sends treats, and he also sends a wink. I think he's a bit smitten due to your kind words ;)**

**As usual, I don't own anything. None of the lyrics, none of the book quotes, none of the characters, yada yada yada.**

_Recap:_

_They kissed intensely, needing to reaffirm that this was no dream, but the beginning of a new life filled with hope._

As Erik packed together all his music and sketches, Christine had a thought jump into her mind. "Erik, what shall we do about the Opera? Will I still be performing? What will we do for income?" She felt rather foolish for not considering some of these things before now.

Erik smiled at her. "The benefits of my false face, as I told you earlier, are that I could walk around the Opera House with no one realizing I'm the 'dreadful Opera Ghost'. Before I gathered your things, I went and introduced myself to the managers. I informed them that I was to marry you very soon, you having called off your engagement to that fo- to the Vicomte. I also let them know I was gathering a few of your items, as you were unsure as to when you would return, but that you would like the opportunity to come and perform on occasion, if they would agree. Then, I must confess, I did play a small joke on them to ensure they would say yes." He chuckled at the memory. "Erik, what did you do?" Christine asked, trying to sound stern, but unable to hide a smile. "I employed my talent of ventriloquism, and the voice of the Opera Ghost was heard, instructing the managers to agree to let you come back anytime you wished. Not wanting to risk his anger, they readily agreed." He finished with glee. Christine wanted to scold him for doing such a mean thing, but picturing those men hastily agreeing with him was too much to fight, and she laughed with Erik. "Oh, you are horrible! Those poor men!" she gasped, trying to stop the laughter, with no success.

He laughed along with her, and then said with another smile, "As far as our income after we are married, I will get Nadir's help in arranging for my engineering and architectural designs to start being sold and used. Those should provide for us comfortably. And I can eventually start a business doing that very thing. I was serious my love. This false skin was part of my plans for us to have a real life together." He smiled even more at those thoughts. Then he pulled out his watch, checked the time, and said "I think it is about time to get our things and make our way outside. Nadir's carriage should be here any time."

Christine nodded, a wistful smile on her face. "What is it dear?" Erik asked. "Oh, I'm excited to make the plans for our life, but it is a little sad to leave this place. In just a short amount of time, we've been so happy. There are good memories here." She said softly. "Yes, there are," he agreed. "But I promise you my dear, wherever we are together, we will have many happy memories."

They made their way to the streets of Paris, the stars bright above them. They immediately saw a carriage waiting. The door swung open, and Nadir smiled at them. "It's about time you two showed up." He said, trying to sound gruff, failing miserably at the sight of their happiness. "I thought I'd have to come down to that drafty place again and drag you two up for air." They all laughed, Christine and Erik blushing at the implications of his words. Nadir's servant Darius and the driver loaded the bags, and they started off.

"Erik, I thought it best if, instead of my small flat in town, we travel instead to a place I own further outside the city. You and Christine may leave your things there and if you will allow me," Nadir choked up a bit, and then cleared his throat _'I will get this out. Poor boy deserves it' _and tried again "If you will allow me, I wish to give it to you both as a wedding gift."

Erik couldn't believe that Nadir would do such a thing. True, they had a sort of friendship, but he was never sure whether the former Daroga thought of him as anything more than a crazy fool. _'Giving you a home, a start to your dreams coming true, well I guess you know how he feels about you now.' _ "But Nadir…"

"No buts, Erik. It was something I bought when I came to Paris, so that if I had any family I could pass it on. Well that time is long gone, but you and Christine, well, you're going to be my family whether you like it or not! So it's yours! Just say thank you!" Nadir said firmly, trying to cover over the emotion he felt was about to show.

Christine leaned forward and hugged him, then kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Thank you, it's a sweet, wonderful gift." She said, and then elbowed Erik out of his shock. He cleared his throat, and stammered out "Yes, Nadir, thank you. It's an honor to accept it."

Nadir beamed at his "children", happy to have gotten through that without too much fuss. "Now, for propriety's sake, after we take your things there, Erik, you should return with me. Christine can stay at the house. She won't be disturbed out there. I have arranged for a woman to be there to help with cleaning and cooking, and for general companionship. She will stay a short distance away after the wedding, but still be there during the day should you need anything. She has a daughter who I believe will be a good companion for Christine as well."

The couple looked at each other, several emotions showing in their eyes. They knew Nadir was right, curse him, but they both hated the idea of being apart. Nadir chuckled, knowing what they were thinking. "Don't worry lovebirds. While Christine is arranging your new home, Erik and I will be making other arrangements, including arrangements for your wedding. And I promise, you won't be staying apart for too long." He stated with a conspiratorial wink.

They visibly relaxed at this, letting the happiness show fully. Christine spoke up "As long as the arrangements include an organ for Erik to continue composing, and so that we can sing together, I think we should be able to stand a few nights apart. But Erik must come and spend some time during the day with me." She said decisively.

Erik answered swiftly "Of course, Christine! I wouldn't leave you there arranging our home without my input!" he joked, showing Nadir exactly how much Christine's reciprocation of his love had done to change him.

The carriage slowed, and Nadir peeked out of the window. "Ah," he smiled, "My children, welcome to your new home."

**Aww, a pretty little house for the lovebirds! Makes me feel so phluphy!**

**Gerry has now begun chocolate chip cookies, plus a pecan pie and there's plans for bread pudding, with real whiskey sauce. But you only get the goodies when you review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I have to make a small confession in this note, so bear with me a moment before the phluph ensues. I had no idea the little plot bunny in my head would turn into a multi-chapter story. This is only my third story posted here. I have been amazed and humbled by your response. Thanks to you all for your kind words, your continued interest, those who have added this to favorites, those who have put this on alert. If not for you, this would have sunk lower than the cellars under the Paris Opera House. All of you warm my heart. All those who are so happy about the quick updates, well, it's due to y'alls response. **

**Of course, I know that Gerry's shirtless baking has helped ;)**

**Ok, the phluph goes on!**

_Recap:_

_The carriage slowed, and Nadir peeked out of the window. "Ah," he smiled, "My children, welcome to your new home."_

Nadir instructed Darius and the driver to wait a few moments before starting to unload and bring in their belongings. He knew Erik and Christine would want some time to see the house that would be a new start for them both.

The three walked in, Nadir explaining that their nearest neighbors were still almost a kilometer away. "I thought that would appeal to you Erik. After having a home surrounded by a lake that served as your own moat, I figured you would still appreciate having your privacy." He said half jokingly, showing just how well he knew his friend. Erik chuckled "I don't know, old friend, only a kilometer?" he teased back. It warmed Christine's heart. _'If he can joke like this, perhaps it will be easier for him to be used to life outside the Opera house' _she thought hopefully. She was determined to hold him to his promise to not wear that false skin around her, and the seclusion of the house would make that easier in her mind.

As they toured the house, Erik at first was a bit uncomfortable, but couldn't figure out why. Then it dawned on him that this was a _real_ house, not a strange conglomeration of rooms by an underground lake. This was to be a very big piece to the new life he and Christine were starting. He felt like shouting in triumph. His dreams were coming true.

Nadir pointed at one door "This is the largest bedroom. I have some furniture in here, but it's rather old. I'm sure you two will be making changes to show your personal taste, but feel free to use these things as long as you need to."

They peeked in, and Christine gasped. "Oh Erik! It's beautiful!" she cried out. In the room was a large four poster bed, shrouded in filmy curtains of white that contrasted prettily with the shades of brown and red decorating the room. The rooms obviously were reflecting Nadir's heritage. The bed and dressers were dark wood, which could have been too much darkness if not for the touches of cool white lying around them. "Oh Nadir, I don't see why we would change it! I love it!" she whispered, feeling a little overwhelmed at the beauty of it. Erik smiled at Nadir. "Well, I guess we aren't going to be changing _this_ room." He said, enjoying Christine's reaction.

As they finished making their way through the house, they ended at the kitchen. Erik chuckled, remembering his plans to provide Christine with a large kitchen for her to enjoy, should she choose. _'It's like Nadir read my mind. It's perfect.' _There were large windows on the east walls, allowing for them to enjoy the morning sun. It had a water pump and large sink, many cabinets, and a convenient pantry area. Erik had a sudden vision of Christine making coffee in the kitchen every morning, surrounded by sunlight. _'Then I would come behind her, turn her around slowly, and kiss her tenderly while running my hands ENOUGH! DON'T GO THERE NOW! RESTRAIN YOURSELF!' _Erik tried to hide his grin, but was unable. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you imagining breakfast watching the sunrise, dear?" she whispered. "Yes, of course, it's going to be a daily affair." He answered, trying to collect himself and ignore Nadir's snickering.

As they finished their tour, Darius informed his master that all the belongings were inside. Nadir turned, but yawned before he could speak. "Oh, dear me, I'm sorry, but it is getting late. Maybe we could wrap this up for the evening?" Erik and Christine agreed. "I will wait out in the carriage for you Erik. Goodnight Christine." Nadir murmured, seeing himself out.

They turned to each other. "Christine, are you sure you will be alright here? Will you be happy here?" Erik asked, afraid that this was only perfect to him. "Oh love, it's incredible. It will be a wonderful home for us." She replied, holding him close. "But there is only one thing that this place needs, to truly make it our home." Erik looked confused. "What does it need?" he asked. _'What are you wishing for? I'll bring you anything. You want roses from the Palace? I will steal dozens for you! What does our home need?'_

Christine smiled. "A kiss, here. We haven't kissed in this home yet." She replied mirthfully.

Erik grinned. "Oh, you want a kiss, do you?" He wrapped his arms around her, dipping her low, and whispered "Welcome home." Then he started kissing her gently at first, deepening after a moment. Erik felt the same feeling that he got every time they kissed. _'Ye gods, I'm kissing her! She's my dream, my Venus, and she is willingly kissing me! _They drew closer, holding each other as if their lives depended on it. As they kissed, they heard some scuffling outside. They stepped apart just before Nadir opened the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt your goodbyes, my dears," he smirked, with a knowing look, "But the woman and her daughter that I arranged to stay and help you have arrived."

"Please, bring them in. Erik should meet them before you two go back." Christine said, smoothing her hair back. "And I'm glad they will be here with me tonight. It could get a little lonely." Nadir's smirk grew as he said "Oh, you don't have to meet them." When the door swung open, Christine's eyes grew large as she gasped and then cried out "Meg!"

**Surprise! Yes, I am bringing in Meg and Madame Giry! Because what would a PhanPhic be without the Girys? And I hope you guys like the tiny little make out scene I slid in.**

**TigerLilyGrae is momentarily borrowing Gerry as muse, but he left plenty of sweet treats for all the reviewers. And he left this note 'To all our readers: I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my…'**

**Sorry, I'm not reading any more of that out loud. *stuffs note in bra***

**Anyway, leave a review, get some of the goodies. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, while TigerLilyGrae is using… I mean borrowing Gerry ("using" sounds a bit too naughty, no?), I found us a substitute. Antonio Banderas will be baking and singing for us! (If you doubt the validity of having him here, go to YouTube and search for him and Sarah Brightman singing "The Phantom of the Opera". You will lose your drawers.) So, as Antonio starts us some Tres Leches, I give you the next installment of No Means No!**

**Again, I own nothing, never have owned any of it, and never will.**

_Recap:_

_Nadir's smirk grew as he said "Oh, you don't have to meet them." When the door swung open, Christine's eyes grew large as she gasped and then cried out "Meg!"___

Christine was shocked to see her former dance instructor and her best friend walk into the room. She rushed to hug them both. "You are going to be here with me? But how?" she asked, looking to Erik and Nadir. Erik's eyes glowed, happy that his idea proved to be a source of happiness to Christine, as he had hoped. "Well, when the 'Opera Ghost' was giving final instructions to those empty-headed managers, he suggested that they allow Madame Giry to retire, with a rather large bonus. Then I suggested that she contact Nadir, who could arrange a better position for her." He said proudly. Madame Giry chimed in "Monsieur Khan let me know of what was being arranged here. I have been hoping to someday have a life outside the opera, let Meg know more of life than performing every night, and perhaps her gaining a good enough reputation to marry well. This life will be better for both of us. I cannot teach dancing forever." She said, and then continued "Plus, my dear Christine, I would miss you dreadfully. You are like another daughter to me. I would be happy to help you in the start of your new life."

Christine's eyes welled up with tears. "Oh Madame, it will be even more like home having you and Meg with me!" She hugged the older woman. "Christine, you are no longer my pupil. You may call me Antoinette." Madame Giry said with a smile. Christine laughed "Never could I do that with a straight face! You are like my mother! May I just call you Mama Giry then, to appease both of us?"

Antoinette's eyes beamed. "I would like that very much, my dear. Very much."

The gentlemen decided it was time to take their leave. After they said their goodbyes and got on their way, Nadir asked Erik "So, what will be the first order of business my friend? Arranging for your work? Or do we need to hurry up and get you two married?" he teased.

Erik chuckled. "I do believe that, as much as I would prefer to marry Christine tomorrow, you and I should first make arrangements for a bit of income to be made. I brought my designs, also my compositions. I thought we could start with selling a few of those, then eventually making it into my own business to design and build for others. But I do not wish to wait too long for our marriage either. How soon do you think we could be married?"

Nadir smiled at the excitement he was hearing from his friend. "Relax, son, relax. I'm sure that within a fortnight, you and Christine will be husband and wife."

Erik's heart stuttered a bit at that word 'Husband'. He had thought many times of Christine being his wife, but he had never thought so far as to label himself 'Husband'. He started repeating over and over in his head _'Husband! I will be her Husband! Christine will call me her husband!' _until he thought he would go mad from joy.

Nadir had thought of something, but did not wish to bring it up in front of Christine, as it could be a rather sensitive subject. "Erik," he asked gently "I know from what you have told me that you left Rouen at a very young age. You said you don't remember much from that time, but I have to ask you something, as it will be needed, not only for the business transactions, but also for your marriage: Do you have a last name?"

Erik shook his head sadly. "No, my dear Daroga. I took the name Erik by chance. I never could quite decide whether I should even bother with giving myself a last name. To be honest, until the last few days I never thought the need would arise." He looked out the window, trying to collect himself.

Nadir felt compassion for him. The poor man had known nothing of love from his own family, that's why he had run away. Nadir knew, however, that he had a solution already in the works. Now was the time to let Erik know that he would no longer have to be a wandering soul, so lost, so helpless. "Well, then, it's a good thing I started the arrangements then!" he said jovially, trying to bring the mood up.

Erik turned to face Nadir with a puzzled look. "Whatever do you mean, Nadir? What kind of arrangements?" Nadir smirked, knowing how Erik hated to stay confused for long. "Well, when I told you and Christine you were going to be my 'family' I meant it, son! I have made arrangements so that you will be legally recognized as my son and heir, Erik Khan. If you can bear to put up with having me stand in as your father, that is." He said softly, now nervous that Erik would mistake this gesture of friendship as pity-driven charity.

Erik was astonished. Aside from Christine, Nadir was his only friend, and yet he never would have expected this to take place. Then he realized that this was like Madame Giry reaching out to Christine, and that there was no reason to reject concern and love, especially when it was given freely. "I would be delighted and honored, _Father" _he replied, emphasizing the title. The two men looked at each other, their friendship speaking volumes where words failed. Both men realized that this would never have happened if Christine had not chosen to show him love.

In a mansion in the fashionable side of Paris, a young man stood before his father, looking down at his shoes, red-faced. The older man yelled "I will not see you be made a laughing stock by some flying high CHORUS GIRL! If she promised to marry you, then by God she will keep her promise! Your brother made a fool of himself chasing those stupid loose women around till he killed himself! You have to show the world what kind of man you are! You will go and find that girl and bring her back here, and make her marry you! It is your responsibility to ensure our family line goes on, do you understand me?"

The son, still looking down at his feet, replied quietly "Yes, father."

The older man stood tall, and a frightening gleam came in his eyes. "I have my plans for this family, boy. The de Chagny family must go on."

**DUH DUH DUNNNNNN! Oooh boy, that came outta nowhere, didn't it? We need a little drama for our couple, but I decided that Raoul needed some real motivation, not just wounded pride or a general Fop complex. So Daddy de Chagny comes into play…. *Cue villainous music***

**I'm trying to have our characters be a blend of Leroux and Webber, and I hope you enjoy my hybrids here. I'm hoping to post another chapter by this evening, but my husband is sick, I have much housework to do, plus some grocery shopping for guests coming this weekend. But I shall do my best to give you all your phluph fix (phix?). **

**Antonio is cooking up a storm, and I'm dieting and can't eat all these sweets by myself. So, you know what to do. Go ahead, push that little button…. It's calling you…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, so Tres Leches cake is ready for consumption! Antonio is being joined by Hugh Jackman (who sang a bit of "Music of the Night" on Saturday Night Live once and NAILED it!) and they are singing to me to give inspiration. They ran through Queen, and now are doing The Proclaimers' "500 Miles". So much fun to have men singing and baking for me and my friends! **

**I keep trying to get chores done, but this story keeps fussing at me. I can't leave it alone for long! I love it too much!**

**To all my reviewers, especially Grae and Panserik, you all are dolls. Many hugs and thanks to you!**

_Recap:_

_The older man stood tall, and a frightening gleam came in his eyes. "I have my plans for this family, boy. The de Chagny family must go on."_

The next few days were busy ones. Christine, Meg, and Mama Giry were hard at work cleaning and arranging things at the house, including starting plans for flower beds (Christine insisted they needed red roses all around the house) and a vegetable garden. Erik and Nadir tried to stay out of the way for the most part, keeping to the room that had been set aside to be Erik's office. The first few designs sold extremely quickly and _extremely _well, according to Nadir. It allowed for immediate income so as to get some of the furniture that was still needed, and stock the pantry. It also allowed for Christine's demand of an organ for Erik to come true immediately. Erik placed it in the secondary sitting room, which they had decided would be the music room and library. Erik and Christine agreed that most of their evenings would be spent there.

One morning, about a week after they moved to the home, while Christine was arranging her hair, Mama Giry came in softly. "Christine," she said hesitantly, "I must ask you, are you truly in love with him? I don't want you to do anything you are unsure of. Erik can be a good man, but he has his… dark side as well. As your friend, I want you to be sure." Christine smiled, knowing that this was coming from Mama's love. "Yes, I really do love him. I know he has not always acted like normal gentlemen do, and I know he did cause some bad things at the Opera House. He and I understand each other. He needed someone to love, and who would love him. And I make him happy. And he makes me happy."

Mama Giry smiled, approving the firmness in the girl's voice. "Very well then," she said, helping Christine put the finishing touches to her hair "I am very happy for you, and I'm glad Meg and I can be here for you." Christine stood, and the two hugged.

As the days went on, the women were excited more by the delivery of Christine's new wardrobe. Erik and Christine had gone out shopping one day, Erik barely concealing his glee at how he was walking down the street unnoticed by anyone. They were able to buy a full wardrobe, needing only a few alterations made. Christine was even more excited by the arrival of her wedding dress. It was simpler than the dress Erik had planned for her, but it suited her perfectly, the women decided. It was a source of many laughs that the women were keeping the dress a secret from Erik. Even Nadir knew about the dress arriving, and teased Erik mercilessly.

Erik, meanwhile, went out shopping in the search for the perfect wedding ring and jewelry for her for their wedding day. He knew that the gold band was not enough to show his love for her. _'She needs something magnificent! Something incredible! I want her to be resplendent in jewels and her wedding dress, and then later perhaps just ENOUGH! DO NOT START DOWN THAT PATH NOW! CONTROL YOURSELF!' _ He had to stop thinking those thoughts, _'well, not stop completely, just put them on hold'_ otherwise he knew he would scare his dear Christine with his ardor.

He stepped out of the jewelry store, happy with his purchases. He decided to stop and have a coffee before returning to his office to start more work with Nadir. As he sipped the coffee, still reveling in the new feeling of being a 'normal' man out running errands, two men, one considerably older, sat down behind him. Erik didn't mean to pry, but he couldn't help overhearing as their voices grew louder and more intense.

"What do you mean you can't locate her? Where would a chorus girl run off to?" the older man raved. "Father, I've been trying. I will keep trying, I promise. But she said she didn't want to be with me." The younger man said almost sadly. This seemed to enrage his father even more. "Did I ask what she wanted?" he said angrily. "You will not allow this simple girl to make a fool of the de Chagny name Raoul!"

'_Raoul? No, he can't be!' _Erik was about to jump up and leave, when he thought better of it. If he listened a bit longer, he might gain more information.

"You WILL find this girl and bring her back to Paris! We will have this wedding, and you will get that girl to carry the family heir! After she does, you can toss her aside and chase whomever you wish, but by God you WILL get a child out of her first!" the old man thundered. He sat back, waiting for his son's agreement. "Yes Father." Raoul said quietly, obviously the standard routine between these two.

Erik decided he should leave now, before his rage overtook him and made things unpleasant for all around him. As he walked away from the café, he started shaking uncontrollably. He could not believe two men would speak in such a cavalier manner about a woman, as if she were simply a tool to further their plans. Then he realized he needed to get back quickly to the house. He needed to warn Christine, and let Nadir know what was happening. Nadir would help him plan a way to keep her safe. _'I will keep her safe! She won't be used by them!' _he thought frantically, jumping onto his horse, rushing to get to the safe haven of their home. He only hoped he could find a way to protect his Angel.

**And Angry Erik is BAAAACK! But this is Righteously Angry Erik, which is a little different than regular Crazy Angry Erik. And poor Erik has to stamp down those naughty thoughts… **

**Antonio and Hugh have started performing Rocky Horror Picture Show songs… "Time Warp" is happening now… "But it's the pelvic thruuuuust…" OH MY! They are awaiting your requests, as they hand out cookies and cake for reviewers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, is everyone ready for more 'No Means No'? Who am I kidding, I know y'all are!**

**You guys already know I don't own the characters or anything, right? Right?**

**LadyCavalier, glad to see you back with us!**

_Recap:_

'_I will keep her safe! She won't be used by them!' he thought frantically, jumping onto his horse, rushing to get to the safe haven of their home. He only hoped he could find a way to protect his Angel._

Erik burst through the door, frightening everyone inside, including Nadir. "Erik, what is it? What's wrong?" Christine asked, worried by the look of anger in his eyes. They all listened as Erik explained what he had overheard in the café, the fear growing as it dawned on them exactly the type of life they wanted to doom Christine to.

As he ended, Erik finally took a deep breath, and looked at Nadir. "Did anyone know of this place? Will they be able to track us here?" He demanded. Nadir shook his head. "No, my son, No one knows it is you and Christine who will be living here. And no one knows she has been here all this time." As he said this, everyone released the breath none of them knew they were holding in. It meant at least a small reprieve from the danger looming.

Erik looked at Christine, and the Girys and Nadir realized they needed some time alone to discuss what action to take. They hastened away to the kitchen, the unspoken idea being that they could still slightly hear what was said. Christine crossed the room, and took Erik's hands into hers. "Erik, I'm very happy you chose not to approach them. It could have meant more trouble." Erik caressed her face gently. "It was only your faith in me that prevented it, dear. The man I was formerly would have gladly snapped their necks." She covered his lips with her hand. "Hush, that's enough. You are no longer that man. We will work this out."

Erik smiled at her strength. _'This is not the girl I fooled with my voice months ago. She is truly a woman to love.' _ He kissed her fingertips gently. "Well my dear, we have no time to lose. We should leave immediately." Christine was puzzled. "Leave, Erik? Where are we going to go?"

"Away from here, away from de Chagny's reach. I don't know where to exactly, but we must get you safely away." Erik said firmly, scared at the thought of losing her to that family. He couldn't think straight, he was still so angry and afraid. "I will discuss ideas with Nadir; you hurry and pack some things for yourself."

She shook her head. "No, Erik, we won't run. I'm not leaving our home. There is a way that this can be settled in such a fashion by this time tomorrow, so that they will never get to me." It was his turn to be puzzled. "What are you thinking of, my dear?" he questioned.

Christine smirked, then getting down on one knee said "Erik Khan, will you marry me?"

Erik pulled her to her feet. "Darling we are already engaged. I asked you first, remember?" he said with a small smile. Then it dawned on him what she meant. _'If we were to marry quickly, then no one can take her from me! She would be mine forever!'_ He smiled broadly "Christine you never cease to amaze me." He whispered as he pulled her close for a kiss, sealing the deal.

Nadir, Mama, and Meg were waiting breathlessly in the kitchen. _'What is going on? What are they thinking of doing?' _ Before their curiosity drove them insane, they heard Erik and Christine calling them from the living room. The three almost trampled each other in their rush to get to the next room, and it did not escape the happy couple's notice. As Christine giggled, Erik stated proudly "Christine came up with the perfect plan." As they turned toward Christine, she asked Mama Giry "Can you bake a wedding cake by tomorrow, Mama?"

Meg squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together. "You're going to get married tomorrow?" Antoinette's eyes beamed approvingly, and Nadir patted Erik on the shoulders happily. They all immediately saw the benefit in this plan. Mama assured Christine that a cake and small wedding dinner would be no trouble. When Nadir and Erik finally took their leave later that evening, they made sure that Darius would stay there to watch over the ladies. They stopped at a church on the edges of Paris, hoping to make the arrangements quickly.

"Father, will it be an imposition to schedule the wedding tomorrow?" Erik asked, still disbelieving the plans were well on their way. "Yes, my child, I'm sure. If you and your bride will be here at 2 PM, we will have you joined in God's eyes before 3." The elderly Priest smiled, seeing the man's eagerness as excitement about his upcoming nuptials. They thanked him and left, not noticing the man listening behind a pillar close to the altar.

The next day Christine woke early, excited to start her day. As Mama was baking and arranging the dinner, Meg helped Christine get ready. Even though tradition dictated that Erik and Christine not see each other till the ceremony, all agreed that for the sake of time and safety, they could risk the two riding together. Nadir and Erik arrived early to pick up the women. As Nadir helped the Girys into the first carriage, Erik waited breathlessly for Christine to appear. When she stepped out of the door, he was stunned.

There she stood, in a simple white dress that, while did not reveal too much, still gave Erik a _very _good idea as to what awaited him. With a short train flowing behind her and her hair pulled back with white roses, she looked like heaven. He held out his hand, and could barely speak, but finally managed "Come, my beautiful bride."

The ride to the church was uneventful. Nadir and Erik had explained to the priest beforehand that time was of the essence, so there would not be a very formal affair. The Girys and Nadir sat at the front, and Erik and Christine had agreed they would walk in together, showing that from the start they were going to walk hand in hand through life.

The priest started the ceremony, and all were slowly relaxing as he continued. Then he spoke the words "If anyone here has reason for these two not to be joined in marriage, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." Erik and Christine smiled at each other, until a harsh voice cried out "They shall NOT be joined together, she is engaged to another!"

Everyone turned, and saw the Comte de Chagny striding in, Raoul following behind him.

**Grrr, I hate that man! Why would he try to ruin their happiness? WHY? Ok I know you guys probably saw that coming, but don't flame it too bad. I have a method to my madness, I promise!**

**Reviewers get the goodies and the hugs!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, I'm just gonna jump right into the story here. Just remember I still don't own anything.**

_Recap:_

"_They shall NOT be joined together, she is engaged to another!"_

_Everyone turned, and saw the Comte de Chagny striding in, Raoul following behind him._

Erik's eyes blazed. Christine put her hand on his arm to restrain him. The de Chagny men walked to the front of the church boldly. The Comte glared at the couple. "How dare you attempt to take her from my son?" he demanded. Everyone stared; shocked that he would act in such a manner. "Sir, I beg you, please lower your voice. This is a house of God." The priest said, trying to diffuse the situation. "I don't care if we were in Heaven itself! This girl is promised to MY son!" the Comte yelled.

Christine stepped forward. "Please, sir, do not do this. I told Raoul I no longer wished to marry him. He will tell you this is the truth." She turned to Raoul. "Raoul, please, don't let him do this. _Tell him." _ He looked away, then quietly said "Christine, just admit that you were mistaken. Just come with us. It doesn't have to be a scene."

Erik was barely concealing his rage. "If the lady doesn't want to go with you she does not have to. She has promised to marry me, and we _WILL _marry today." He said menacingly. The Comte laughed in his face. "Sir, I think we've already seen that this girl will promise herself to anyone. However she gave her promise to my son first. The law will be on our side. She is coming with us. She will stay at our family home until the marriage takes place." As he finished, the group saw several gendarmes file in. _'Evidently the law is on the side of the money.' _Erik thought.

"Mademoiselle, you will come with me and my son now. If you do, I promise that no trouble will be made for your 'friends'." The Comte sneered, the threat coming through loud and clear. Christine's eyes welled up with tears. "Please, I do not wish to-" Before she could finish, the Comte grabbed her by the arm roughly. "I do not care what you 'wish'; you would probably change your mind again very quickly." He dragged her along, throwing the words "Come along Raoul!" behind him.

With a roar, Erik snapped. He leapt forward to try and reach Christine, but before he could, three gendarmes stopped him roughly. Afraid that the struggle would loosen the false skin, thus revealing Erik's face, Nadir hurried to him. "Please, Please, I will take him." Nadir pleaded. Erik still struggled against his friend. "CHRISTINE!" he yelled. She tried to see him one last time, but the Comte and Raoul hustled her into the waiting carriage before she could even whisper "Goodbye".

The priest approached the two men. "Gentlemen, I am somewhat familiar with the law. I will see if I can find out more, but I do not believe that these men can really force her to marry the Vicomte if she truly wants to marry you, Khan." He said reassuringly. "I will go and ask the magistrate. I know for a fact he is _not_ in the Comte's pocket, so he will give you justice." He patted Erik on the back, and then turned to go find the magistrate.

Nadir knelt in front of Erik. "We will wait here for the priest and magistrate. Erik, I beg you, do not do anything rash. If you try anything the Comte will have your head." Erik looked at him, and Nadir saw something he never in his life thought he would see: Erik was crying. Erik was in pain. Nadir's heart tore when he saw this. He vowed to do whatever it took to make this right.

As the carriage rumbled away, Christine turned angrily to Raoul. "Why are you doing this? You were happy to leave me before." She wept, confused as to what was happening. "You will address me, mademoiselle." The Comte said coldly. "And we are doing this because my son needs to provide the family with an heir. So, you two will be married tomorrow." He finished harshly. Raoul stared out of the carriage window, staying quiet. He knew his father well enough to know that if he tried to speak, if he tried to comfort Christine, his father would berate him for being weak, as he often did.

When they arrived at the de Chagny home, the Comte rushed Raoul and Christine inside. He shoved her into a room, then shut the door and locked it. "Now, my boy, we shall have cigars and brandy, celebrating your last night as a single man." He laughed roughly.

A few hours later, the priest returned. Erik, who had been pacing through the church like an angry panther, whirled around, eyes burning. "Well, priest? What did the magistrate say?" he yelled. The priest smiled and placed his hand on Erik's arm. "Don't worry, my child. The magistrate says that if Christine has chosen to break her engagement to the Vicomte and wishes to marry you, there is really nothing the Comte can do to force her to do otherwise." He finished with a comforting pat.

Erik broke free from his grip, heading for the door. Nadir rushed after him "Erik, where are you going?"

He unhitched his horse and swung into the saddle. "I'm going after my wife."

**Ooooh, Angry Erik is going for retribution! And does anyone think that Raoul will maybe help save the day? Or will he cower in the corner, hiding from Daddy's temper tantrum?**

**I have to beg you, PLEASE don't hate me for this happening to our lovebirds. It just kinda happened. But I have to say, this was a very fun chapter to write.**

**Ok, Antonio and Hugh are giving me dirty looks cause I haven't talked about them. They've made lots of treats, and they have been singing and dancing their hearts out. Please show the guys a little love and review? I'm asking for them, not me…. Of course not for me…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, I'm glad y'all are sticking with me. It's a wild ride, but I swear, we are gonna get through this!**

**Grae informed me that I will be getting Gerry back sometime today, so Antonio and Hugh are baking one last batch of sugar cookies for us all. And then they are going to sing "1,2,3,4" by Plain White T's. I don't know why, but that's what they wanna sing….**

**Thanks to Panserik for catching my little oops in the last chapter. I think the boys were still doing "The Time Warp", and I was… distracted…*cough cough***

**A special hello to A Random Person: Glad you stopped in! And yes, "Bad Raoul! NO COOKIES!"**

**I own nothing. Just gotta say it.**

_Recap:_

"_Erik, where are you going?" _

_He unhitched his horse and swung into the saddle. "I'm going after my wife."_

Nadir instructed the Girys to wait there with the priest. Then he told his driver to head toward the de Chagny mansion, stopping at the magistrate's office to ensure that proper gendarmes, not just the Comte's hired goons, would be accompanying him. He also informed the magistrate that the de Chagnys had kidnapped Christine, and that there would be charges filed. Then he hurried to help Erik, and to keep him from making things worse.

Erik arrived at the mansion, barely reining his horse to a stop before jumping off at the front gate. He looked up at the house, and at a window on the third floor he saw Christine pulling frantically at the veranda doors. He had already surmised that they would place her in a room that would be locked and that wouldn't be easily reached. He hoped she somehow would hear his thoughts _'My dear, I'm coming to get you. Just hold on.' _

The gendarmes arrived, and explained to Erik that they were sent by his father to assist in rescuing his kidnapped fiancée. He smiled without mirth. Then he started scaling the gate. The gendarmes looked at each other, shrugged, and started to follow him over.

The lead officer banged on the door. "De Chagny! You are ordered by the magistrate to open the doors to us and release Miss Daae at once!" They were surprised when the door slowly swung open and the valet said "The Comte de Chagny wishes you to please come in."

Erik rushed in and found where the Comte stood by a fireplace, brandy in his hand as he glared imperiously at him. "And why are you here? Come to wish the newlyweds well?" he smirked. Erik willed himself to stay calm, for Christine's sake. "I'm here for my fiancée, sir. We have spoken with the magistrate, and he confirmed that our engagement is valid. She will not be forced to marry your son. Now let me have her." He said, barely able to control his anger. The old man laughed, "Do you really think I care? She is not going to embarrass my son, my family name, by rejecting him for a nobody! She said she would marry him, and I intend to make sure that is going to happen."

Before Erik could rush and choke the old man, two figures appeared in the room, Raoul and Nadir. Nadir moved next to Erik, hoping to keep him from hurting the older man. Raoul did something either very brave or very foolish: He moved to stand between his father and Erik. Erik narrowed his eyes to glare at the young man. _'What does he think he's going to do?'_

Raoul cleared his throat, and then looked at the proud old Comte. "Father, Christine was telling the truth. She did tell me that she did not wish to marry me any longer, and that she would be unhappy if we did marry. It would not be" he paused for a moment, as if to add weight to his next words, "honorable, as befitting a noble family, to force her to marry me. She would be unhappy, and I would not be happy knowing that I was not married to a woman who loved me." He then turned to Erik and said "I did leave her with this man, because she loves him. And I'm willing for her to leave with him now." The Comte sputtered angrily, but Raoul cut him off sharply. "That's enough Father! This is over! I will find a wife, and you won't have to worry about your precious name, it will continue! But I will decide who I marry." He then moved closer to Erik and murmured "Christine is up on the third story, in the second bedroom on the left. Here," he handed Erik what was obviously the key to her room, "I was going to sneak her out late tonight. But I think that she will be happier seeing you than me."

Erik softly thanked him, knowing that it must have pained the young man to have to give up a woman he cared for yet a second time. But, realizing that he needed to hurry still, in case the Comte recovered his powers of speech _'although that's doubtful, since he may never recover from the shock of someone finally standing up to him' _he raced up the stairs and quickly unlocked and opened the door. Before he could call Christine's name out, a vase came flying through the air, hitting the wall just to the left of his shoulder.

"Christine, stop! It's me Erik!" he quickly shouted, not wanting to risk another projectile that might actually hit him. "Erik?" she gasped, then ran into his waiting arms. "Oh Erik, I'm sorry! I was afraid it was Raoul or his father! I wanted to keep them away!" she cried, while still trying to kiss him. "It's alright my dear, I've got you now.

'You're safe, no one will find you,

Your fears are far behind you"

He crooned softly, soothing her.

They rushed out of the house, Nadir right behind them. They left the gendarmes to handle things with the Comte, although Raoul said that he would personally handle him. The three decided they really didn't care what that meant.

They rode back to the church, where Meg and Antoinette rushed out the doors. "Oh thank heavens!" Mama Giry said happily "you've brought our girl back!" Christine hugged them both, assuring them she was fine, and then made a joke that they should check Erik's shoulder for pieces of a vase. He laughed heartily with her, and he felt the last bit of tension in his heart and stomach release. _'She's here, she's safe, and they will not take her again. She still wants you, she didn't change her mind' _he kept thinking to himself. Then he spoke "Christine, do you wish to go home now, to try and rest?" He was praying she didn't, because he ached to marry her right then, but he did not want to rush her if she needed time.

Christine smiled at him, and made his heart beat faster. And she said "No, I said I would marry you today, and I _will _be your wife before the sun goes down." As if it were rehearsed, they all turned to see the sun quickly moving down toward the horizon. Then they heard the cheerful voice of the priest "Well, then my children, we best lose no time. Let's get you married."

**Ok, so does that keep you guys from hating me too much? I tried to work it out. And see, Raoul isn't an irredeemable fop! He did the right thing! **

**You know the rules; if you leave a review you get a bag of treats from the boys! Wait, what's that Hugh? *listens to frantic whispers* Ok, Hugh says you also get a kiss from him and Antonio, but he doesn't promise anything from Gerry, he said Gerry makes his own rules.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, you guys ready for some PHLUPH? I bet you are! After the exciting rescue from FopLand (Sorry, had to throw one more Raoul dig in there), we are back to phluphy! YAY!**

**You Are Love and A Random Person, I love hearing from you guys. Thanks bunches for your kind words.**

**Gerry is back! He's preparing more lemon bars, and serenading us with "Bed of Roses", by Bon Jovi. He's feeling a little lovey-dovey, which bodes well for story lines *wink wink***

**Just a little heads up, we are going to have a little, ahem, **_**discussion **_**of wedding night… behavior… Nothing vulgar or anything, but will be moving up to "T" now. I just thought I'd warn y'all.**

**As is usual, if you recognize it, it's not mine.**

_Recap:_

_Then they heard the cheerful voice of the priest "Well, then my children, we best lose no time. Let's get you married."_

The priest let them know that he would not be going through the whole ceremony again, but that they would proceed directly to the vows. As Erik, and then Christine said their 'I do's', Meg and Mama Giry both had to wipe tears from their eyes. Even Nadir sniffed manfully, looking away for a few moments. Christine and Erik's faces glowed with love and happiness.

As they left the church, Nadir suggested that the Girys join him in his carriage, allowing the newlyweds to travel in their own carriage. As the door shut them in, the happy couple looked at each other. It was their first quiet moment since this morning. It hit them all that they had been through in just a few hours. Erik held open his arms, and Christine quickly scooted over to be held. He softly kissed her forehead. "Oh my dear, _my wife,"_ he whispered. "I love you, Christine." She smiled up at him, and then pulled him close, whispering "I love you Erik" before kissing him deeply. As they kissed, he was still amazed that they had made it to this point. _'I hope she will be as happy with me as I know I will be with her. I never want her to be sorry she chose me.' _Then he realized that she must be that happy, because her kisses became more intense.

The carriage slowed to a stop, and they parted reluctantly, smoothing clothes and hair before the door opened. The others had rushed in to lay out the dinner, so Nadir swung open the door for them. Impulsively, Erik grabbed Christine, picked her up, and kissed her as he carried her in over the threshold of their home. The Girys and Nadir applauded the gesture, Meg sighing a bit at the romanticism of it all.

The celebratory dinner went as most do, with much laughter, jokes, and happiness. Nadir provided wine to toast the union, and all agreed that Mama's wedding cake was like ambrosia for the gods. As the women chatted excitedly, Erik glanced at Nadir, and motioned for him to step into the other room. He then kissed Christine's cheek and whispered to her that he would be gone for only a few moments.

When they entered the living room, Nadir chuckled as he saw that Erik was obviously nervous about something, and he thought he could guess what. "Erik, my boy, what's the matter?" he said jovially. Erik stuttered a bit before finally saying "Nadir, I'm a little… well, I don't know what I'm doing! Tonight is my wedding night, and I've only ever kissed one woman! I don't know if I can please her. There is love and passion, and I know we desire each other. But I'm still nervous. I need… well, I need advice from my father." He finished bashfully. Nadir threw his head back and laughed. "Oh dear, Erik, you worry too much! I will tell you this, son; you will know what to do when the time comes. Just be patient with yourself and with Christine. If you are kind, and put her first, you will be fine. Don't rush it, though. Christine is still very innocent, and she will feel nervous too. So start slow, and do not worry." Nadir finished, patting Erik's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Christine was having a similar conversation with Mama Giry (they had sent Meg back to their small cottage to avoid awkwardness during this). "Mama, how should I behave to please Erik?" she questioned, blushing wildly. "When we have sung together, I feel so much love, and desire, is that what it's like?" Mama Giry smiled at her surrogate daughter "Yes, dear, that passion and desire will well up inside you. But make sure you communicate to him what you desire. No matter what some say, the bedroom pleasure is not solely for the man. You can and should enjoy yourself. Just relax, do not worry or over think things." She finished, holding Christine's hand. "You will know how to please him. Do you think he enjoys your embraces and kisses?" she asked bluntly. Christine smiled knowingly "Yes, I know that he does. As much as I do." Mama nodded her head decisively "Then start with that, and the rest will happen naturally."

The gentlemen entered the room, and looked around. "Where is Meg?" Nadir asked. Antoinette replied easily "She was tired after the excitement of the day, so she went on home. In fact, I think I should join her. It has been a long day. Monsieur Khan, would you be so kind as to escort me home?" she asked, hoping to make a smooth exit for them both so as to leave the newlyweds alone. Nadir smiled, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Yes, I think it is time for me to retire as well. I will see you home first, of course. Goodnight, my children." He said happily as they walked outside, softly closing the door behind them.

Erik and Christine looked at each other bashfully. "First things first, Erik, remove that false skin." Christine said with a small smile. "You thought I had forgotten your promise, didn't you?" Erik smiled, but with concern in his eyes. "No, I didn't think you had forgotten. I just had thought that perhaps for tonight, that you may prefer for me to leave it on, considering…" he trailed off, not knowing how to say what he meant. _'I did not think you would want to look at my horrific face on our wedding night! How could you want to make love to me with my hideous face?' _Christine stopped smiling, and a frown appeared. "Erik, I want to see you, all of you. You know I do not feel anything but love for you. You promised that this skin would never be on when it is just the two of us. Well tonight," she blushed as she continued "Tonight it is most definitely just the two of us. Please, take it off." She pleaded. "While you do that, I will change out of this dress." She said rather suggestively, and then walked away to their room.

Erik stood stunned for a moment, and then rushed to the spare washroom to remove the mask. He stopped to take a breath, willing himself to calm down so as not to tear the false skin. He then removed his jacket and waistcoat, hanging them gently over the doorknob, and then bent to remove his boots and socks _'Wouldn't be very romantic or passionate to have to stop in the middle to remove socks'_ he thought giddily. Standing in front of the mirror, untying his tie, Erik couldn't believe this time had come. He only hoped he could prove worthy of her love.

He stepped into the hall, took a few calming breaths, and knocked gently on the door. "Christine, may I come in?" he was almost whispering. "Yes, of course Erik, this is your room as well!" she replied saucily, raising his giddiness. He opened the door, and what he saw stole his breath away.

**YUP! I'm making you wait for the next chapter for wedding night phluph! BWAH HA HA HA! Seriously, I know I'm probably paranoid with the rating and all but this chapter will be "T" and the next as well. But don't worry, plenty of phluph awaits!**

**Gerry awaits to hear of your love and devotion. He's at the ready with lemon bars, so hit that little button!**


	18. Chapter 18

**And we are at the long awaited wedding night! Wedding cake for EVERYBODY!**

**Just in case some may not be paying attention, this is a semi-smutty chapter, rated "T" for sure. If this be not what you want to read, skip to the middle… or end...**

**Seriously, don't hate me too much for making you wait. I hope it is worth it (And that is totally what she said…. BOOM!)**

**Sorry, I'll behave now… kinda…**

**You guys wouldn't believe me if I said I owned Phantom of the Opera, would you? I didn't think so.**

_Recap:_

_He opened the door, and what he saw stole his breath away._

The room was lit by several candles. Erik silently blessed Christine for having candlelight, for he knew that it would help lessen his concern over being maskless for… _this. _The curtains hanging at the foot of the bed were open, and he could see Christine sitting on the bed, not quite reclining. _'It's almost as if… is she POSING for me? Oh, ye gods I'm in trouble. I'm not going to live through this.' _ He thought desperately. She watched him come closer to the bed, and then stop.

"Erik," she whispered softly, "Please, come closer." Christine's heart was pounding, but she knew instinctively that Erik was more nervous _'petrified' _than she was. She realized she would need to reassure him and make sure he felt her love the entire time. He finally crawled onto the bed, and surprised her by pulling her in for a hot, breathless kiss. _'There he is'_ she thought. He pulled back a little, resting his forehead to hers. "Christine, I… I never thought this would happen for us, dear. I do not want to disappoint you." She pulled him in for another kiss, then whispered "Erik, you won't, you couldn't disappoint me. This is as new for me as for you. Let's just both relax. Pretend we are singing a duet. That's all lovemaking is, a duet between our bodies." Then with a raised eyebrow, she whispered seductively "Lead the way Maestro."

Erik wound his hands through her hair as they kissed again. All the many thoughts he had of Christine that before had been forbidden flooded back into his mind. He thought with a mental chuckle that now they were not forbidden. As the kiss grew deeper, Christine moved away for a moment, pulling off his shirt. She stopped, running her hands up his muscular chest. He hissed, enjoying immensely the feel of her warm hand on his cool skin. She smiled knowingly, and then moved her hands downward. As she slid her hands under the waist band of his trousers, his eyes widened at her boldness. He quickly followed suit, removing her gown after she removed his pants.

They simply stared at each other for a few moments, hearts pounding. Erik drank in her beauty as a man would drink from an oasis in the desert. She felt almost shy for a moment and was about to slip under the covers, when he stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss that made all other kisses seem unworthy of notice. Christine could feel that he was as ready for her as she was for him. She allowed him to lay her down upon the bed, never letting go of each other. Erik had one final conscious thought _'he was right, I do know what to do'. _He kept kissing her as they finally joined; both felling like heaven was within their grasp as long as they were together like this.

As they moved, Erik and Christine whispered simultaneously "I love you." Their happiness seemed to know no bounds as they moved slowly at first, then faster as the night went on.

The morning sun shone brightly into the room, waking Erik first. He felt disoriented for a moment, trying to remember where he was. Then he looked over and saw Christine still asleep, and it all flooded back to him: the aborted wedding, the rush to rescue her, the vows they finally made to each other, the joyous wedding dinner _'ooh, I think I did have too much cake', _and their impassioned love making. He then remembered with a bit of pride that they had only ceased their love making and fallen asleep when the first soft signs of daybreak showed.

Christine murmured in her sleep, rolling over to try and block the sunlight. But it was no use, she thought, slowly waking up anyway. She opened one eye and saw Erik watching her, a soft smile lighting up his face even more than the bright sunshine. "Good morning, my love." He whispered, moving close to hold her. She snuggled up into his arms. "Good morning indeed." She replied, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He kissed the top of her head, and said "My dear, as much as I would love to do nothing more than hold you all morning, I will be a true beast if I do not have coffee soon." They laughed together, and she said "Alright, go start your blessed coffee. I will join you in a minute. Just make sure there's enough for me too!"

Erik made his way to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. After he had started the coffee, he thought it would be nice to make a tray of the fresh fruit sitting on the counter to take in to Christine, along with the coffee. He worked quickly, slicing up several apples and washing off grapes. He heard a soft step, and turned to see Christine watching him, a smile playing upon her lips.

"Was this to be for me in bed?" she asked with a giggle. Erik would have replied, but he was distracted by the decidedly sheer nature of her robe _'Robe, HAH! That's a scarf! WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT HER LACK OF CLOTHING IDIOT?' _He realized he had not answered her, so clearing his throat he said a little roughly "Yes, I thought some fruit would be nice with the coffee." He then remembered his vision of her making coffee while in about the same state of undress that he had shut down when they first toured the house. He then remembered, to their shared delight, that he could finish what he wanted to do to her in that vision. He pulled her close, both of them forgetting all about the coffee and fruit.

**WHEW! Ok, really and truly, how'd I do? That was my first attempt at writing anything even remotely smutty. I had iTunes playing "With or Without You" on repeat to be able to do it (I think that song is one of the sexiest songs EVER). **

**Ok, now Gerry is singing "With or Without You" to all you readers… He said he will sing it shirtless handing out the lemon bars if you guys review…**

**Please don't flame me too bad… I was very unsure as to how far to take this chapter. I hope I did justice to the story, and to you all.**


	19. Chapter 19

**You guys are the best! Really, I'm so happy that y'all enjoyed that last chapter! And I'm glad y'all want the story to keep going!**

**A special 'hi' for You Are Love: No, no, Thank You!**

**Gerry realizes that you all love the lemon bars, so he's sticking with making lots of those!**

**Ok, on with our story!**

_Recap:_

_He pulled her close, both of them forgetting all about the coffee and fruit._

Some days later, Erik and Christine were in their music room singing when there was a knock at the door. They went to open the door, and saw Nadir on their front step. "How are you, my children?" he asked, eyes twinkling. He didn't really need to ask, for he saw their happiness plain as day on their faces. They welcomed him in; curious about the package he carried in with him.

Christine went to make some tea and refreshments, and Nadir teased Erik, "So, my boy, have the nerves subsided?" Erik chuckled, having known that his adopted father would waste no time in teasing while making sure that things were well. "Yes, I must say, no troubles at all." He whispered back. Nadir sat back, happy that Erik was finding joy and peace in his marriage.

When she returned with a tray, Christine said, "What did you bring us?" Nadir laughed and said "This was delivered to my house a few days after your wedding. But I thought it best to leave you to your honeymoon before visiting." The happy couple grinned, Christine blushing a bit. They went to the package, Erik pulling off the envelope attached. He opened the letter, read the few lines, and was shocked at what it said. He then handed it to Christine, who read it aloud:

"To the happy couple:

Again, I must apologize for my father's behavior, and for not putting an end to it sooner. I hope you will accept this gift from me. I wish you both happiness in your life together.

With sincerest regards, and well wishes,

Vicomte Raoul de Chagny"

They were stunned. Erik and Christine looked at each other, and then moved to open the box. Christine gasped as Erik pulled out two silver candelabras, ornately carved and obviously antiques. She whispered "Oh, how beautiful. How kind of him." Erik agreed "I will write a note of thanks before Nadir leaves, if he would be so kind as to send it for me. This was very _honorable_ of him." He finished, remembering the Vicomte's words about honor and being a noble family. Erik's hatred of the de Chagny family changed to pity, for he knew that he had taken away something from them they could never replace: Christine.

After an enjoyable afternoon, and after writing the note to Raoul, Erik and Christine escorted Nadir to his carriage. His eyes shone as he looked at his "children". Nadir whispered "I'm so happy for you. Thank you for making this old man so happy." Then he hurried into his carriage, afraid the tears would show if he stayed much longer.

After he left, Erik whispered "My dear, would you like to take a walk? It looks to be a beautiful sunset, and I know it will be a full moon." She agreed readily, and they set off. They walked to a bit, until they found a small slope that promised a wonderful view. They settled themselves, anticipating the sunset fast approaching. Christine snuggled closer to her husband, who responded by nuzzling her neck while wrapping his cape around them _'for warmth, simply for warmth, don't get any ideas, don't think that she would ever possibly go along with THAT THOUGHT'_.

When the stars began showing, and the last bit of daylight disappeared, Erik leaned and started singing softly into her ear:

"Night-time sharpens,  
>heightens each sensation<br>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
>Silently the senses abandon their defenses ..."<p>

She smiled, remembering the night in his home under the opera when he sang these words to her. Christine remembered the way his words stirred love and desire in her, and closed her eyes to allow the words to completely surround her.

"Softly, deftly,  
>music shall surround you ...<br>Feel it, hear it,  
>closing in around you ...<br>Open up your mind,  
>let your fantasies unwind,<br>in this darkness which  
>you know you cannot fight -<br>the darkness of the music of the night …"

Her head leaned back, reveling in the feel of his arms around her, the sound of his voice mixing with the soft breeze. Erik was surprised pleasantly when she turned in his arms and began softly kissing his neck. _'Perhaps she could be persuaded after all to…'_ then all thought stopped when she leaned him back to lie down in the grass. He growled at her, causing her to giggle softly. He whispered "My dear, be careful, you don't know what you do to me." She looked at him, and then whispered back with a raised eyebrow "I most certainly do." As they continued kissing in the moonlight, Erik decided that she most definitely had in mind what he could have only dreamed of before meeting her.

Walking back home a few hours later, they stopped to look at their home in the moonlight. Erik stood so that they were facing each other and passionately finished his song to her:

"You alone can make my song take flight -  
>help me make the music of the night . . ."<p>

She moved to hold his face in her hands, and sang in response:

"Anywhere you go let me go too  
>Love me - that's all I ask of you..."<p>

The next few weeks saw them settling into more of a routine. Mama Giry and Meg came over a few days each week, sometimes to help Christine with housework, sometimes just to visit. Erik and Nadir spent several hours each day on his architectural designs, the business taking off like they had hoped. Christine started thinking that perhaps in a few months, she might approach the managers at the opera to begin performing again. Erik agreed, but asked "Please my dear, let us enjoy a few more months of time alone. Once you perform again, the whole of Paris will be clamoring for your time and attention. I prefer it being just us, in our home. I promise you this, however. I will arrange for us a home in the heart of Paris, once you begin performing again. We will live there while you perform, and you can show yourself as a hostess the like of which that town has never seen. And then, when you are not performing, we will have this home, away from all that, where we can be constantly on honeymoon."

"Oh Erik, that sounds ideal! I do not want to spend all our time in Paris Society either. But I do miss singing on the stage." Christine said, happy that they could come to an agreement. "Perhaps they will allow us to perform together, singing some of your compositions again." She said saucily.

Erik grinned, remembering the last time they performed on stage together, singing "Past the Point of No Return". He also knew how their practicing that in the privacy of their home usually turned out. "I'm afraid that if we performed that now together that we would shock even jaded Parisians with our behavior." He said, imitating her sauciness.

**I thought it would be nice to have a little bit of "everyday life" in this story, a sneak peek at how their lives would shape up. Plus, a little phluph is always welcome ;)**

**Again, I own nothing that's recognizable. **

**Reviews mean love, and it also means you get Gerry-treats!**

**Next chapter will get interesting, so stay tuned!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Woohoo! Extra Lemon bars all around!**

**Gerry is especially excited about this. He's dancing shirtless again (I swear I have no clue why his shirts keep disappearing) and he's singing "Addicted to Love". He's says he will give kisses to all reviewers and do any special song requests.**

**I would have had this up earlier, but could not upload anything. So you get two chapters! Yay!**

**If you figure out how I might be owner of any of this, please, let me know.**

_Recap:_

"_I'm afraid that if we performed that now together that we would shock even jaded Parisians with our behavior." He said, imitating her sauciness.___

A few weeks after this discussion, Christine woke up to find that Erik wasn't in bed. She jumped up, and then heard sounds of him being horrendously sick in the bathroom. She ran to the door. "Erik, Erik, when did you start feeling sick?" she asked. He weakly responded "Only this morning. I was fine last night." Christine told him she was going to get Mama Giry, then quickly threw on some clothes and almost ran the entire way to the Girys' cottage nearby. "Mama, Mama," she yelled as she knocked repeatedly. Meg opened the door. "Christine, what's the matter?" she asked wide-eyed, scared by her friend's frantic knocking. "I need you both, Erik is sick." Christine stated urgently.

Mama Giry walked in as Christine said this. "Don't worry my dear, we will come. What exactly is wrong with him?" she said as she gathered a few items to take along. Christine told what she knew as they made their way back to the house. Erik was dragging himself back into the bed as they came in. He was horrified as he remembered he did not have any of his masks on. So he did something that he was later embarrassed by the childishness of: He hid himself under the blankets.

"Come now, Erik," Mama Giry said briskly. "I've seen you before, and you are sick. Don't be silly. Come out from under there, you must let Christine and I take care of you." Erik slowly lowered the sheet. "But, Antoinette-" She interrupted him "Don't argue. I'm going to be taking care of you. It doesn't bother me, so it should not bother you."

She walked over, laid her hand on his forehead, and said "Just as I thought, the illness that has spread through town has gotten you too." Christine paled. "What illness?" She whispered, horrified at the thought. "Oh nothing serious, dear, just a flu that lasts for some days. You will feel awful for several days Erik, but it will eventually be gone." Mama said, trying to reassure them both.

Christine relaxed, and then suddenly turned and bolted toward the bathroom. Meg chased after her, but then came back and said "Mama, I think we have two patients now." Christine returned, looking a little embarrassed by her actions. Antoinette pressed her hand to Christine's forehead, and pronounced judgment that yes, Christine was sick as well. "You should get changed and go directly to bed. Meg and I will stay and take care of you both." Mama Giry said. Before either could argue, Erik jumped and ran for the bathroom, violently sick again. Christine lay down, not even trying to argue since she felt so ill and weak.

About a week later, Erik got up out of bed. Sneaking past the Giry women in the kitchen _'Antoinette will send me straight back to bed if she sees me up' _ he quietly stepped out of the front door. He walked over to one of the rose bushes that Christine had planted before their wedding, pleased to see a small bud showing. He took it quickly, and then snuck back inside to the bedroom. Christine was barely waking. "Erik, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked weakly. "I'm feeling better, dear." He replied and then showed her the flower. "I wanted to see if I could bring you something that could make you feel better as well." She took the flower, smiling gently. "It's beautiful, thank you." She said, but before she could say any more her smile faded and she quickly moved out of bed, running for the bathroom. Erik could hear that she was still sick, and he wished he could do something to help.

She came back in, and Erik helped her to bed. "Is there anything I can get you, my love?" He asked, unsure as to what he should do. "Perhaps have Mama make some more of that tea she was giving us?" Christine asked. "It did seem to help me not feel so ill." Erik nodded, and moved to the kitchen. Antoinette was surprised to see him out of bed. "Erik, what are you doing?" she asked, "You should be resting!" He assured her he had been feeling quite a bit better for a few days, and then said "Christine is still feeling ill, however, and she was asking for more of the tea you made us."

Antoinette let him know that she was in the process of steeping more, and told him to step out for fresh air. She knew it would do him good, but she also wanted to speak with Christine. Something Erik said had struck a chord with her, and she needed to investigate.

She took the tea into the bedroom, and found Christine sitting up in bed. "How are you, my dear?" Mama Giry asked gently. Christine smiled weakly "Only a little better. I wish I was feeling as well as Erik is already. He stopped feeling sick a couple of days ago, but it's still sticking with me!" The words she was hearing were confirming Antoinette's suspicions, but she said "Are you consistently feeling sick?"

Christine looked puzzled, thinking for a moment before replying "Well, it's mostly early in the day now. I have been feeling just tired and weak at other times." She saw the older woman nodding her head, a small smile playing upon her lips. "Mama, what's so amusing about being sick?" Christine said, very confused.

Antoinette's smile grew as she sat next to Christine on the bed and took her hand. "My girl, I do believe you are over your illness. I believe it's something else entirely now." She almost laughed at the expressions chasing each other across Christine's face before the girl whispered "Oh my goodness, I know… you think… _I'm pregnant."_

**Oh boy! A twist!**

**Reviews mean love from me and Gerry, so hit the button!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Again, just a brief note to say that all my readers are awesome. I love you guys!**

**And I still don't own anything. Look, if that changes, you'll be the first to know, I swear!**

_Recap:_

_She almost laughed at the expressions chasing each other across Christine's face before the girl whispered "Oh my goodness, I know… you think… I'm pregnant."_

Christine immediately realized that she must be. What else could explain how she felt? It was more than just recovering from flu. She should have been feeling better as Erik was now. But they had not yet discussed children. What would he say?

Just then, Erik walked into the room. Both women could tell that the fresh air had done him a world of good. He looked much refreshed, but his expression changed when he sensed the tension in the room. "Is everything alright, Christine? How are you feeling now?" He asked, concern pouring from his voice. Christine hurriedly said "Oh, I'm feeling better than I was earlier. This dreadful flu is just trying to hang on!" Mama Giry briefly looked confused, then excused herself.

Christine's expression changed, and she whispered, hoping to distract him, "Erik, I'm feeling rather tired. Would you maybe come and sing to me, help me to rest?" Erik smiled and replied "Of course, anything to help you get well." He started to softly sing to her, and as she drifted off to sleep; her last thoughts were of trying to figure out how to tell him he might be a father.

As the next few days passed, Erik's concern and fear grew. Christine and Antoinette would stop talking as soon as he entered the room; Christine was not getting well quickly, but kept reassuring him that she would go to a doctor soon, not allowing him to send for one. He walked into the room one day to find her staring out of the window, tears flowing freely. When he rushed to her side, she pushed him away, insisting she was fine, begging him to leave her alone. Every time Erik tried to question Antoinette, she would state firmly that he should talk to Christine. He even tried threatening the woman, reverting back to his "Opera Ghost" persona; she just laughed at him and told him she was no longer afraid. The next day, Christine and Antoinette left the house, gone for several hours. When Erik questioned them on their return, they gave vague answers, and then Christine went and secluded herself in their room. Even at night, when he would try to embrace her, she would snuggle next to him, true, but never anything more.

At last, after a week of this treatment, he had enough. He found Christine standing by the window in the music room. His heart soared to see her out of bed at last, but the feeling was quickly drowned out by his fears. He rushed to her turned her toward him and begged "Christine, please, do not torture me any longer. If you do not want to be here, if you are unhappy, please tell me. Just don't make me suffer any longer. You know I will do anything for you." The tears he had held back for a week finally burst forth as he said this, and he fell to his knees in front of her.

Christine immediately felt ashamed. She had her confirmation two days before that she most definitely was pregnant, but she was so nervous about telling Erik that she had given him the wrong idea. She knelt so as to look him in the eye. "Erik, nothing could change my love for you! I promise you, I still love you! I could never be unhappy with you!" she spoke as she kissed him several times to support her words. He looked at her, very confused. "Then please, tell me what is going on? Why do you cry so often? Where did Antoinette take you? Why have you not been yourself?" he asked, the frantic words rushing out. She smiled and said "She took me to the doctor. I haven't been still sick with the flu, my love. I'm pregnant with our first child."

Erik was stunned. The shock made him fall backwards to the floor. He sat there speechless. Then emotions welled up in him so strongly that he stood up quickly. Christine's smile grew, and she reached out to embrace him. But her face fell when he instead rushed out the door. She looked out of the window to see him mount upon his horse and ride off as if the devil were after him.

Mama Giry came in a few moments later to find her sitting on the floor crying desperately. When she sobbed out what had happened, Mama held her for a few moments, and then said "Dear, this is a bit o a shock for him. You must give him time. He evidently has been under a lot of strain, being afraid you didn't love him. Now the news that he is to be a father, well, you have had several days to be used to the idea. Be patient."

Soon, Nadir heard pounding upon his door. "DAROGA! OPEN AT ONCE!" Darius opened the door, and Erik came rushing in. Nadir suddenly felt as if he had been pushed back in time. This was the former Erik, angry and harsh. He paced madly around the room for several minutes, muttering unintelligibly. Nadir finally had enough. "What has gotten into you Erik?" he asked gruffly, hoping to snap him out of it. Erik's eyes flashed as he looked up, as if he had almost forgotten where he was and who he was with. Then he abruptly sat down and spilled out everything that had happened since he had recovered from his illness. Then he told Nadir the news that Christine was with child. Nadir's eyes widened, and he said "Well boy this is wonderful news! We must celebrate!" Erik's eyes changed and he yelled "NO DAROGA! Don't you understand? If this is real, if Christine is pregnant with my child, don't you know what this means?" Nadir moved toward him and put his hand on Erik's shoulder as he broke down in tears.

Erik finally looked up and said "What have I done? What if our child looks like the monster who fathered him?"

**And there's some angst mixed into our phluph! Poor Erik! His brain get him in trouble sometimes, doesn't it?**

**Reviews mean love, lemon bars, and songs from Gerry!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have been having trouble responding to the reviews, but thank you to everyone who's reviewing this tale!**

**Gerry is doing "Can't Help Falling in Love with You" and he says he's following up with "The Galway Girl"…. *SIGH* I do love my muse….**

_Recap:_

_Erik finally looked up and said "What have I done? What if our child looks like the monster who fathered him?"_

Nadir finally understood why Erik was taking this so harshly. Erik deep down had a good heart, and his friend knew it would break if he were subjecting a defenseless child to the hell he had once known. Nadir could not be ashamed of the tears streaming down his own face as he watched his friend sob uncontrollably.

After Erik finally had control of his emotions, Nadir gently asked "What do you know of your own father, Erik?" Erik smirked without humor as he replied "My mother used to wonder why their only child couldn't look like her husband? Evidently he was very handsome. He never saw me, so all I know is what my mother said." Nadir nodded as he heard this, and asked "And your mother? You told me once she was very beautiful…" Erik nodded "Yes, until I met Christine I thought my mother was the most beautiful of women. I felt sad that she had been cursed with me as a child. That's one reason I ran away so young. Why are you asking me this Nadir?"

Nadir smiled, confident at last that he could help his friend. "Don't you see Erik? This disfigurement was not passed on to you, like the color of your hair. So why would you have a child with this?" he reasoned. Erik's face lit up with understanding. Nadir continued "You said once that your mother went through much trauma while pregnant with you, including the loss of your father. Some say that what happens to a pregnant woman can affect the baby within. Did you ever consider that perhaps those things were what caused your disfigurement?" His jaw dropped; evidently Erik had never considered that.

Erik thought quietly for a few moments, then spoke softly "So I must ensure that Christine stays happy and safe, not only for her sake but for the sake of our child." Then he jumped up out of his seat, abruptly hugging the older man. "I'm going to be a FATHER Nadir!" He said joyfully. Then he ran out of the door to his horse. Nadir followed and yelled "Where are you rushing to now?" Erik grinned as he said "To tell Christine it will all be alright!"

When he walked into the house, he carried flowers and a small package. He found Antoinette handing Christine a cup of tea as she sat by the fire. Christine set down the tea and promptly burst into tears. Mama Giry knew they would need to talk in private, so she hurried out, stopping only to urgently whisper "Your wife needs you to be by her side." Erik nodded, and then walked over to Christine's chair. Setting the presents aside, he took her hands and said in an emotion filled voice "Christine, I am so sorry I left like that. When you gave me the news, at first I was just thrilled that you were not regretting being with me. Then I became afraid." Christine sniffled as she asked "Afraid of what, darling? I'm the one giving birth for the first time!" He smiled, his heart leaping to hear her joke with him again. "No, Christine, I was afraid for our child. I was scared that our child would look like…" he trailed off, afraid and a little ashamed to finish. Christine understood immediately what he had felt though. "Oh Erik, I wish you would have just told me! You have nothing to be afraid of. We are going to have a beautiful child, and we are going to be so happy!" Erik nodded his head "Yes, I went to Nadir's, and he helped me to understand that our baby would most likely be a healthy, perfect child. I must beg your forgiveness for running away like that. I promise that will never happen again." She looked at him sternly "It better not, for I was about to get on a horse and chase after you! The only reason I didn't was Mama Giry stopped me!" He laughed at her vibrancy, then kissed her hands and said "No my dear, you most definitely should not be on horseback. Remind me to thank Antoinette."

Christine then remembered the items he had brought in with him. "Were these to be tokens of repentance?" She asked teasingly. Erik brought them over nodding his head. "Yes, I only hope they prove to be enough." He said in a mockingly dejected voice. First he handed her the bouquet of roses. Then he handed her a package and said "A first gift for our child." Her eyes welled up with tears hearing the emotion in his voice. She unwrapped the parcel to find a small white hat and socks to match, along with a soft yellow blanket. "I got white so that whether it's a boy or a girl it will suit perfectly." He said softly, then looked at her with tears in his eyes and whispered "I hope though that it's a little girl with your curls." She kissed him gently and said "I'm hoping for a little boy with your eyes and sense of humor."

Erik stood, scooped her up into his arms, and said in a voice full of love and passion "Now my dear, it's time to celebrate this amazing news in a worthy fashion!" She giggled all the way to their bedroom "Are you sure you're ready to celebrate?" she asked saucily. He shut the door with his foot, then laid her on the bed and said "Allow me to show you exactly how ready I am."

**Ahh, they are happy now! You gotta love the phluph!**

**I'm not ignoring the reviews, I'm seriously having issues responding. But Gerry sends his love and extra lemon bars!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so in awe of the love this story is getting! You guys are the best!**

**Let's just jump right in, shall we?**

_Recap:_

_He shut the door with his foot, then laid her on the bed and said "Allow me to show you exactly how ready I am."_

Christine was so happy by the way Erik was acting about the baby now. Every other day, it seemed, he was bringing home a new item for the baby. Blankets, sweaters, socks, he couldn't seem to find enough. As much as Christine and the Giry women would laugh about his frantic shopping, it warmed all of their hearts that he was so excited.

He also was making plans for them to move back within Paris before the baby arrived. At first, Christine protested. "Why not just stay here? I would love to bring our child into the world here in our home." Erik smiled at the thought, but explained "I know, love, but I want you to be close to a doctor. I know Antoinette will be helping to deliver him or her, but I want you to be safe. I want a doctor to be close and at the ready. I will not risk my most precious possessions." Christine tried to argue, but found she couldn't argue with the logic. She decided to wait and try to convince him later that they could stay in their cozy home for the birth.

But Christine started worrying about six weeks after they found out about the baby. She noticed that she seemed to be… swelling. She was afraid she was gaining far too much weight. Christine wasn't one to be horribly vain, but she didn't like losing her figure already. After a few days, she finally asked Mama Giry "Do you think I'm getting too large already?" Antoinette frowned as she looked Christine over. "It can be different for every woman. I gained no weight with Meg until I was almost six months gone. A friend of mine, however, started gaining weight and showing almost instantly. I would not worry too much. Ask the doctor when you go back in a few days."

They traveled into town two days later for shopping and the doctor's visit. Erik was nervous, since he had not been to meet this doctor yet. Christine was nervous to find out if everything was ok. Her appetite was enormous, and she felt she was eating far more than normal, despite Mama's reassurances. After waiting a short time, the doctor's assistant ushered them into his examination room.

After asking Christine some questions, and checking with what he had written down from her previous visits, he asked to examine her physically. Erik held her hand all through the exam, smiling at her. "Don't worry, love. Our baby will be perfect." The doctor looked up quickly and stated "Babies, actually. It appears that you will be parents to twins."

Their faces held the exact same look of shock and joy. "Are you sure?" Erik demanded. Doctor Leroux nodded and grinned. "Yes, according to the information you've given me, and the changes you've experienced already, it appears you have two little ones coming." Christine squealed happily, while Erik just felt as if he were going to faint. _'Twins? Mon Dieu, I can't believe this!'_ He kissed Christine on her forehead, whispering "I love you." She smiled, bringing his hand close to her heart as she said "And I love you."

She laughed later as they were out shopping. Erik was determined to find doubles of things he had already bought, and to find more clothes and blankets. "We need plenty, our children will not go without anything." He stated decisively. As they walked between shops, they saw Nadir out for his afternoon walk. They greeted him cheerfully, inviting him to dinner. Erik and Christine had already decided they would wait and share the good news with Nadir at the same time they told Mama Giry and Meg. He agreed, saying he would be there around 5 o'clock.

On the way home, Erik broached the subject of their Paris home. "I know I had hoped to buy or build us a home, but I think we should find a place soon. Nadir can help me find a place suitable for our needs. I want to get you settled long before the children arrive." He saw Christine's face fall, and he hurriedly continued "Christine, I know you still were hoping to have our children born in our home. But the risks are greater now. I want you to be close to the doctor. I will not allow you to risk you life or the lives of our children. Please, allow me to do this." Christine saw that he was truly concerned, not just being over protective. "Alright, alright," Christine said smiling "as you wish. Talk with Nadir tonight, and you two start a search for a home for us. Please, make sure wherever we move to, we have a garden. I want to have plenty of flowers and sunshine around the babies." He pulled her close, murmuring his agreement, and sealing the deal with a kiss.

When they gathered for dinner, Erik stood at the head of the table and announced "Christine and I have some exciting news. We went to the doctor today, and he told us that we will soon be parents to two healthy children." Nadir and the Girys nodded, then their faces changed as the words fully registered. Meg squealed "You are having twins? Oh Christine, that's wonderful!" The women all hugged, and Nadir slapped Erik on the back. "Congratulations my boy! Are you ready to have two babies crawling around?" he said laughing heartily. Erik chuckled and said "I'm not sure, but I'm sure I'll get used to the idea soon!" Then he told Nadir of their needs to move into the city soon. Nadir agreed, and told him that he would start asking around for any suitable homes for them to move into while they awaited the arrival of their children.

**It's a bit of a short chapter, but I hope you forgive me! Aren't we happy about the news of twins?**

**Reviews get the love!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 is here! Woohoo!**

**I'm so glad to hear your continued love for this story. Let's not waste any time.**

_Recap:_

_Nadir agreed, and told him that he would start asking around for any suitable homes for them to move into while they awaited the arrival of their children._

The happy couple was walking through the streets of Paris, just enjoying the day. They were waiting to meet Nadir, who had informed them he had found a house he thought would suit their needs. As they strolled by the shops, Christine had to keep Erik from stopping in every store featuring anything to do with babies. His enthusiasm just kept growing for baby paraphernalia. Christine kept reminding him that they would need to leave room for them all to live in the home they would move to, so it wouldn't be good to fill the home with toys, blankets, and clothes.

Suddenly they heard a voice ask wonderingly "Christine? Is that you?" They turned, and saw Raoul walking toward them, smiling. Erik tensed slightly, then relaxed when Christine patted his arm and whispered "Be nice." Then she smiled and held out her hand. "Raoul! It's good to see you!" He took her hand, kissing the top gently. Then he turned to greet Erik. "Mr. Kahn, it's a pleasure to see you." Then Raoul looked at Christine closely and said "I see congratulations are in order. I'm very happy for you both." Erik looked at him, and saw that the young man was genuinely happy. He took Raoul's offered hand and shook it gladly.

A soft voice was heard "Raoul, are you ready? We'll be late for tea with your father." The group turned and saw a young woman moving toward them, pretty and fashionable. Raoul's eyes lit up and took her arm into his. "Mr. and Mrs. Khan, may I introduce my fiancée Abigail Poligny. Abigail, dear, this is Erik and Christine Khan." He said proudly. Erik bent over the young woman's hand. "Mademoiselle, a pleasure." He murmured. Christine shook her hand, and said "I'm very pleased to meet you. Congratulations on your engagement!" Abigail blushed gently and said "May I congratulate you too, on your upcoming happy event."

Raoul leaned toward Erik for a moment and said quietly "I wish to thank you, sir, for your kind words in the note you sent me for the wedding gift. I do not wish for there to be bad feelings between us, and I am pleased to see that you and Christine are happy." Erik nodded and replied "Sir, we were both glad to receive your gift and kinds words and wishes. Let us forget the past and move on. All is well." The men bowed to each other, and the two couples made their farewells.

They continued toward where they were to meet Nadir. They found him sipping tea in a corner café. "There you are!" he exclaimed. "I was beginning to think you had let Erik start shopping again!" They all laughed, and he paid quickly so that they could be on their way. They strolled only a short distance before they came to a grand two story house. "The owners will be traveling for a year or more," Nadir said "So there will be no rush. They left it furnished, but were willing for you to make a few adjustments in the rooms to accommodate the children's arrival."

After the tour was complete, Erik and Christine agreed that it was perfect. There was room to accommodate the Girys to stay with them, so as to have plenty of help. And Erik was pleased to know that the home was merely blocks from their doctor. He felt glad to know that this would be a safe place for their children to enter the world.

As they traveled home, they discussed the home excitedly. Christine smiled as she said "I know you'll gloat when I say this, Erik, but I do think you were right. A home in Paris will be better for us, and for the children. I'm getting so large now; it's a good thing we can move in soon. At this rate, I won't be able to get out of bed and do anything soon!" They laughed and Erik told her "I do think it would be best for us to start moving into the house in the next week or so. I don't want you to be stressed, or worrying about anything. Antoinette and I will handle the packing and other arrangements. You will just keep your feet up and relax."

Christine smiled at his protective statements, but was relieved to hear she wouldn't have to do much. She got so tired these days, she couldn't handle too much activity. In fact, she was worn out simply from their walk and tour that day. She was so tired that before they were halfway out of the city, she was fast asleep on Erik's shoulder.

He smiled as he watched her sleep. Erik vowed that he would protect her from any stress or strain. He was determined that nothing would happen to disturb her. He didn't want her to suffer the way his mother had. Erik held her close, kissing the top of her head. He knew that he held his world in his arms. And he would do whatever it took to keep his world safe and happy.

When the carriage came to a stop, he got out, then softly lifted Christine out and carried her inside. In the soft moonlight, he looked at her serene face, and he felt such happiness. Then her eyes barely opened, and she whispered "Erik I love you. Take me to bed." He raised an eyebrow as she snuggled close, unsure as to her meaning. But as they walked into the bedroom, she pulled him into a deep kiss, making her meaning quite clear.

**Oh my! Phluph abounds! And aren't we happy that Raoul gets a happy ending after all? **

**Panserik, Gerry is singing "Stayin Alive" in some pants that are so tight they put John Travolta to shame…. I didn't suggest the pants... why would I…?**

**Reviews mean love and hugs, plus Gerry-snacks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**And we are at Chapter 25! Extra Lemon Bars all around!**

**Ok, since I haven't said it in awhile, and I'm sure you guys are wondering, I still don't own any of this. Glad we cleared that up ;)**

**By the way, we're at about 6 months or so since they found out about the pregnancy. Just thought we'd clear that up in case anyone was wondering. Yes we are moving rather fast, but it's better that way. Just know it took a few months for Nadir to find them a suitable house, and there was some time between the house hunt starting and when they had found out about the pregnancy. Ok, moving forward now.**

_Recap:_

_But as they walked into the bedroom, she pulled him into a deep kiss, making her meaning quite clear._

The next several days the small cottage was a hive of activity. Meg and Mama Giry packed clothes under Christine's direction, while Nadir and Erik made trips carrying the belonging that were going to the Paris house. Christine and Erik had agreed that they would purchase small cradles after they got settled, and have two more sent to the cottage later. Between the adults' clothes and all the clothes and blankets that Erik had insisted upon for the children, it took the better part of a week to get everything accomplished.

After they had finally gotten everything moved in, and were finally settled for the first night in the new home, Erik walked into their bedroom to see Christine standing out on the balcony overlooking the city. His breath caught for a moment at the vision she presented in the moonlight. He walked quickly over so that he could hold her in his arms, and whispered "My dear, should you stand here like this? Remember I am a very jealous man, and so many other men may see you and want to take you from me." He was trying to make Christine feel a bit better, as she had been feeling as if she were as big as the new house. She snuggled into his embrace, laughing as she replied "Yes, I'm sure if the men of Paris desire a woman with swollen feet and face, and a stomach that precedes her by an hour into any room, then I shall be the most pursued woman in the world!"

Erik laughed at her words, and then released her from his arms. Before she could protest, he knelt in front of her, gently rubbing his hands over her stomach as he said in a tone of wonder "You were already the most beautiful woman in the world. The fact that you are carrying our children enhances that beauty even more. I wish you saw yourself the way I see you." He then stood, pulled her close, and said gently "Never doubt your beauty, my love." Christine smiled, tears shimmering in her eyes. Erik took his face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

The next day found the prospective parents starting work on the room they had planned for the nursery. As they worked unpacking the tiny items, Christine suddenly asked "Erik, do you want boys or girls?" He thought for a moment, smiling. "I still wish for a little girl with your curls, so now that we are having two, I would wish for two little girls with your curls. Which are you wishing for?" She looked at some of the tiny booties she was putting away, and said "I'm not sure. I would still like a boy with your eyes and your sense of humor. But I also think a little girl would be nice. Perhaps one of each would be nice." Erik agreed "I think that would be wonderful. But I also wish for healthy children, and no matter if we have two girls, two boys, or one of each, as long as they are healthy I will be happy."

Christine saw a ghost of worry in his eyes, and she knew what caused it. "Erik, are you still worrying about the children having a deformity? We've discussed this. I have been happy and healthy all this time. The doctor has said things are going perfectly. There is nothing to worry about." Erik looked at her hopefully. "I know, dear, I just will always worry until I see their faces." Christine smiled and said cheerfully "Well we don't have much longer to wait. The doctor estimated that in possibly two months we will be holding our children."

Erik smiled at that thought. "Two months until they are here, it will still seem like an eternity. But we still have things to do to prepare. For instance, we should consider names. And I will be arranging things with my work so that for the time directly before and for a few months after the children's birth I will have plenty of time to be with you and the children. Nadir will be handling matters with the business during that time." Christine was glad to know that Erik intended to be involved. Most men viewed handling day-to-day things with children to be the wife's affair. But Erik's involvement had already surpassed what most men did, and it didn't appear that it would change anytime soon.

Antoinette knocked and poked her head into the nursery. "Excuse me, but Erik, your delivery is here." Christine looked up, confusion plain on her face. "What delivery is she talking about?" Erik grinned and helped Christine stand. "It's a surprise, darling. Antoinette, have them bring the packages in." Antoinette opened the door wider to allow four delivery men to enter, each pair carrying a beautiful cradle. Christine gasped "Erik these are beautiful! When did you get these?" He smiled as he pointed to direct the men where to place them. "When Nadir and I were making one of the trips into town, dear. There's a shop around the corner that supplies furniture, and these were displayed in the window. They were perfect." Christine walked over and ran her hand lovingly over the polished wood. "Yes, Erik, they are perfect. As are you. Your children are very lucky to have such a thoughtful father."

As Antoinette showed the men out, Christine started crying. Erik knew that her emotions had been up and down, and the doctor had warned him that outbursts like this were typical for pregnant women, especially at this far stage of the pregnancy. He walked over and held her. As he rubbed her back and tried to sooth her, she started laughing suddenly. She looked up and said "Oh Erik, you are a wonderful person. Thank you, for everything. This is why you do not have to worry! You have done everything to ensure that I will be happy, and that I will not be overly concerned about anything." She hugged him, and whispered "You are going to be a wonderful father."

**Aww, so phluphy and happy! This chapter was fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Reviews get Gerry-snacks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Are we ready for more phluph? Are we ready for more fun? Are you ready for more Lemon Bars and Dancing and Singing from Gerry?**

_Recap:_

_She hugged him, and whispered "You are going to be a wonderful father."_

Over the next few weeks, Christine felt as if she put on 5 pounds a day. She could feel herself getting more and more sluggish, and she didn't know how she would make it through the final weeks of her pregnancy. Erik still insisted that she was the most beautiful of women, which at least made her laugh about it instead of crying.

Antoinette assured her that these feelings meant that she was getting very close to the big day. Christine was glad she had her "Mama Giry" close by; it helped calm her concerns. It seemed to soothe Erik as well, knowing that an experienced woman was right at hand to help his wife. He still planned to have the doctor there at the first signs of labor, but he decided it was best not to inform Christine of that right away.

Antoinette had suggested that Christine start walking for a short time each day, telling her that it would help her feel better as well as perhaps bringing the big day a bit sooner. Erik agreed to this, helping Christine to walk in the gardens after lunch each day. The sunshine seemed to raise her spirits immensely, and seeing the flower gardens always brought a smile to her face. Erik noticed this, and after a few days of walks he said "My dear, I think it would be wise for me to make sure that you see plenty of sunshine while you give birth, and plenty of flowers. They seem to be good for your soul." Christine laughed and said "They do make me feel better. The fresh air helps me too. And Mama says that the walking is good when the pains start. It will help the process." She paused for a moment, and then asked "Erik, I know it is not usually done, but I wish for you to be there when our children are born. Promise me you won't leave my side?"

Erik was surprised. Most women did not wish for their husbands to be witness to that event that he was aware of. But he realized quickly that this would fall under his promise of ensuring Christine was safe and happy. He kissed her hand and replied "I will not leave you for a moment. I wish to see our children as soon as possible." She beamed at him. "Thank you, my love. Let's continue our walk." He kissed her deeply and whispered "Christine my love, you know I cannot resist you, or deny you anything." They continued hand in hand through the garden, Erik stopping occasionally to pick a late rose for his wife.

A week after this discovery, they were sitting down to lunch when Christine winced suddenly. Erik noticed immediately and rushed to her "What's wrong, darling? Is it time?" She looked worried "I don't know, it's still a little early. Where's Mama?" Antoinette came over and said "I'm right here, dear. Let's get you upstairs, and if Erik will go for the doctor, we will know soon enough." They helped her upstairs, and while Mama helped Christine change into a nightgown, Erik ran for the doctor.

Doctor Laroux smiled as Erik rushed through an explanation. He said "Sir, while it is not unusual for women who are carrying twins to go into labor a few weeks early, some women have contractions for a week or more before the actual labor starts. But let's go and see if we can find out which it is. Why don't you breathe a moment? You look as if you're going to give me another patient in yourself." The older man chuckled as he said this, knowing how first time fathers could be. Erik forced himself to breathe deeply, and tried to relax his nerves.

When they arrived at the house, Antoinette was walking down the stairs. "Ah Doctor, thank you for coming. I do not think it is truly time, but I'm glad you are here to let us know for sure." They went back up the stairs and Erik was relieved to see that Christine did not seem to be in as much distress as she had been before he left. She smiled from the bed "Hello Doctor Laroux." The doctor smiled at her, and then began to examine her gently, Erik nervously watching from her side.

The doctor smiled as he finished, and said "Well, Mrs. Khan, I'm afraid you are not going to be having these babies today. It's false labor, which is common, especially for a first pregnancy. I would recommend, however, that you spend the majority of the time now in bed. I would like for you to hold off on having these children for at least another two weeks. Now, Mr. Khan told me you have been taking walks every afternoon in your garden?" She said "Yes, do I need to give those up?" Doctor Laroux shook his head. "No, but I would tell you to keep them short. And someone must be with you at all times. No more than a half hour for your walk, and then right back to bed."

After he left, Antoinette showing him out, Christine sighed. "I was hoping to not have to spend time waiting in bed to have our children! I will feel silly just sitting here in bed all day!" Erik sat on the bed next to her. "It's for the sake of our children, Christine. You know how I have been trying my best to keep you safe and happy for the safety of the babies? This is the same idea, but this you can do, not me." Then he kissed her and said "I will stay with you. I will read to you, sing to you, whatever I can do to keep you entertained. Nadir can handle the business matters. My place is by your side."

So the next two weeks saw them fall into a little comfortable routine. Erik would help Mama make a tray of tea and breakfast for Christine, with coffee for himself, and take it to her. Then they would take turns reading out loud, singing, whatever it took to keep Christine from being bored. After lunch in bed, Erik would help Christine down to the garden. As much as she tried to argue that it would be alright, he only allowed her thirty minutes as the doctor said. "I'm not going to go against his orders, darling!" He would repeat constantly. Christine would threaten him "Just you wait till the next time you're sick and Antoinette tells you to stay in bed! I will chain you there!" But they would be laughing as they would have this conversation, at the idea that Christine would really do such a thing.

One day, almost three weeks after the doctor's visit. Erik walked in with the breakfast tray to see that Christine was not in the bed. He set the tray down on a table, calling for her. He heard her answering from their bathroom. He walked in to see her with a towel, seeming to be soaked. "What are you doing Christine? If you wanted to bathe you should have called me!" He sputtered. She looked at him and said "Darling, I'm not bathing. Remember the doctor said that when labor was starting there would be what he referred to as the "Water breaking"? Well… I think it did."

Erik said "You mean…?" She smiled, her eyes sparkling as she said "Yes, Erik. I think today is the day you become a father!"

**IT'S BABY TIME! YAY!**

**This was a little bit longer chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Reviews mean lots of love. And they make Gerry do his sexy dance. It's win-win.**


	27. Chapter 27

**OK, I know y'all are excited about this next chapter, so we will just get right into it!**

_Recap:_

_Erik said "You mean…?" She smiled, her eyes sparkling as she said "Yes, Erik. I think today is the day you become a father!"_

Erik helped Christine back into bed, then ran down to the kitchen where Antoinette was. He was gasping for air, realizing he had not taken a proper breath since Christine had let him know the babies were coming. Mama Giry smiled, and felt she could guess what was going on. "Is it time to go get the doctor for the birth of your children?" she said. He nodded, gulping in air. She walked to him, patted him gently on the shoulders, and said gently "Erik, calm down please. I will go and check on Christine, and you go for the doctor. Everything is going to be fine." He nodded, forcing himself to breath. He turned and rushed out of the door.

Antoinette walked up the stairs quickly and found Christine walking in the hallway. "Christine, you know if Erik saw you doing that right now he would have my head." The older woman said gently. Christine smiled. "I know, he already tried telling me to stay in bed. But you and the doctor said that the walking would be ok. And I'm stopping when the pains come. But it does help the pains a bit. I guess it takes my mind off of them." Antoinette nodded and said "I know, but let's just take it slow, and I will walk with you."

Erik and Doctor Laroux arrived soon. They walked up the stairs and found Christine in their bed as if she had not been walking the hallway two minutes before. She greeted the doctor weakly. He smiled encouragingly. "Let's see what we have here. Mr. Khan, would you mind waiting outside?" Before Erik's eyes could flash angrily Christine grabbed his hand and said "If you please, doctor, my husband is going to stay with me for the entire process. It will be better for all of us, the children included." The doctor frowned, but before he could protest another contraction hit. Erik immediately focused on Christine, whispering encouragement and holding her hand. When Doctor Laroux witnessed this, he immediately decided they were right. He didn't broach the subject again.

Christine's labor moved quickly. Around 3 in the afternoon, the doctor said gently "Alright, I think we are at the point we've all been waiting for. Christine, it's time to push." Erik moved so that he could look Christine in the eye as he held her hand. "Darling, it's time. Let's meet our children." She nodded her head and began pushing. After what the doctor said later was a relatively short time of pushing, he said loudly "Christine, one more big push!" She cried out and Antoinette moved swiftly to help the doctor catch the child. She smiled broadly as she announced "Erik, Christine, you have a son!" Erik grinned as he kissed the top of Christine's head. "Darling we have a son. Let's meet his younger sibling now."

Christine took a deep breath, and pushed hard. The doctor heard her moan once more and he declared "We have another child here! You have a daughter!" Christine laid back, almost laughing in her relief. She felt tired, and still some pain, but most of all she felt excited. She asked "Where are the babies?" She felt that she must see them immediately, to know that she had really done it.

Erik, meanwhile, was feeling petrified. His old concerns were rushing into his mind again, and he stayed next to Christine, almost afraid to go and look at the children while the doctor and Antoinette cleaned and checked the children. After a few moments, Mama Giry walked over, a large swaddled bundle in her arms. "I think, my dears, that there are a couple of new guests here who would like to meet you." She leaned over and laid the babies in Christine's arms.

She looked at them, and tears came to her eyes as she took her first look at their children. She inhaled sharply and whispered "Erik, our babies… Look at our babies." He finally looked down at them, and his heart soared. Aside from Christine, the two babies were the most perfectly beautiful things he had ever seen. One, wrapped in a pink blanket, had blonde curls barely flowing across her head. The other, wrapped in a blue blanket, had dark hair, and looked at his parents with dark blue eyes. Erik's eyes welled up with tears as he first kissed his son, then his daughter, and then finally his wife. He knew then that no moment in life could compare to this moment.

The doctor and Antoinette left the room. And the happy family never even noticed their absence.

**And WE HAVE BABIES! Aren't we happy? Well, Gerry is definitely happy, he made lots of Puppy Chow Chex Mix for anyone who reviews. And this stuff is delicious, so please don't leave it all for me, or my diet will be shot.**

**Don't worry, we will have another couple chapters after this. We aren't just gonna end the story here, are we Gerry? Gerry…? **

**Oh boy, Gerry is singing "Let's Get It On" and dancing shirtless again... What am I gonna do with him?**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm so glad you guys are loving this story as much as I am. And thank you for helping me *ahem* handle the Chex mix, and Gerry. ;)**

**Again, I don't own any characters. I don't even own Gerry. **

_Recap:_

_The doctor and Antoinette left the room. And the happy family never even noticed their absence._

Later that evening, there was a soft knock on their bedroom door. Erik went to open it and found Meg, Antoinette, and Nadir on the other side. "We wanted to allow Christine time to rest, but _some people_ couldn't wait any longer to see the babies." Antoinette said with a pointed look at Meg. Nadir laughed and said proudly "Don't let her fool you, son. I was insistent on coming and seeing your children, my grandchildren." Erik grinned, and motioned them in. Christine was sitting up in the bed with a baby in each arm.

Meg moved quickly to her. "Christine, how are you feeling now? Mama said you had a relatively easy time." Christine smiled and said "I'm rested, and Erik helped me clean up a bit. We've all eaten and slept a bit. Now come and see our beautiful children!" Erik leaned down and took the small blue bundle. "I think Grandfather is ready to meet his grandson!" he said proudly, handing Nadir the baby. Nadir looked down at the boy and said "Hello, my boy…. Erik what have you named the babies?"

Erik and Christine looked at each other proudly for a moment and Christine said "Well I insisted that Erik's son be named after him, so Nadir, you are holding Erik Gustave Khan." Everyone smiled, especially when they noticed Erik's obvious pride in his son. Then Erik said "And the beautiful baby girl is Vivienne Ami. I wanted to name her after her mother, but I lost that name battle, but Christine agreed with my middle name choices at least." They all laughed at this, and Nadir was happy to note that any lingering doubts Erik might have had about the health and appearance of his children.

The visitors left soon after, allowing the new parents their privacy and rest. Erik came and rested on the bed, cradling his son tenderly. Christine thought of something as she watched him gazing at the boy. "Erik, you can take your mask off now. It's just us." He looked at her, momentarily confused. Then he smiled gently "Dear, I promised I would not wear it around you, or when it was you and Nadir and I. You never said anything about our children." He finished with a small laugh that was anything but mirthful. She responded quickly "Erik, if I had known you were going to be like this I would have made you make the promise. These are our children. Would you ever lie to them?" Erik frowned and said "No, not ever." She replied "Wearing your mask would be lying to them. Besides, I know you feel self-conscious about your face, but think about this: If you leave that false skin off around our children from the very beginning, then will they ever think anything about it? It will seem natural to them. As they grow older, we can explain fully. But they need to know their father, and they will love you."

Erik paused, struck by her words. He realized that she was right. He handed her little Erik, whispering "I will go take it off now." Then he smiled a bit and teased "If they start crying though, I'm leaving you wholly responsible." She smiled back, hopeful that this would help ease his lingering doubts.

He returned after a few moments, his face clearly in view. Christine held out Vivienne "Here, hold her now. You've been hogging little Erik every moment you can. It's my turn to spend time with our son." He laughed and gladly took Vivienne, looking tenderly at the little girl. Her eyes stared right back at him, and Erik felt a wave of peace in that moment. He realized that Christine had been right. Then a miracle happened, at least that's what Erik thought it was. His little girl smiled. His breath caught. "Sweetheart, she smiled! She smiled at me!" Christine chuckled at his excitement and said "Erik, dear, babies don't smile this quickly. The doctors usually think its just gas." She grinned as he looked at her and retorted "I don't care what doctors say, our daughter just smiled at me!" Christine realized that it was just the thing to make him forget his concerns about his face. She mentally sent a little thankful prayer heavenward. As she watched Erik's eyes stare at their daughter happily, she looked at their son and felt the same peace that Erik exuded. It was a wonderful moment that they both locked away in their memories to hold on to.

They then switched babies, and Erik watched Christine holding the little girl. He realized that both of their wishes had come true, at least to a small extent. Their daughter had Christine's curls, but they had briefly seen that her eye color was closer to Erik's. Little Erik had dark hair like his father, but with eyes that seemed closer in color to Christine's. He looked down at his son, who was studying him intently. Erik softly whispered "Hello, little one. What are you thinking of, my boy?" The baby made some small noises as if he was responding and Erik laughed. "Ah, Christine, I think he's already trying to sing!" he said "These little noises sound like music to me!"

He brought over the small bassinets and laid first Erik, then Vivienne in them. He then lay next to Christine carefully and said "I think it's time for all of us to sleep now." He kissed her gently, whispering "I love you, Christine. Rest now, I will watch over you all."

**And the Phluph continues! I hope you like the baby names!**

**Go ahead and review, Gerry says he has a special treat for reviewers!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, Gerry decided it had been way too long since he had made cheesecake, so Cherry Cheesecake for everyone! YAY!**

_Recap:_

_He kissed her gently, whispering "I love you, Christine. Rest now, I will watch over you all."_

Christine woke up to the sound of one of the babies crying. Before she could rise, Erik was right by her side with the crying infant. "It's little Vivi, dear. I think she's hungry." She took the baby right away. "Thank you dear. I can't believe you heard her first!" Erik laughed "You know I sleep very lightly anyway, my love! I've had one ear open the whole time! I want you to rest as much as you can." Then they heard soft noises from the other bassinet. "Ah, I think my boy is feeling left out!" Erik said, but as he picked up the baby he understood exactly what the matter was. "Oh, well, no, I think he needs changing." Christine chuckled "Are you still as proud of your boy now that you know what changing his diaper is like?" she asked. "I'm always going to be proud of my son, no matter what sort of mess he makes." He responded in a voice that was so soft and loving that she understood he was speaking more to the baby than her.

After his changing, little Erik let them know that he too was hungry. So they traded children, Vivi needing a change as well. Erik said after the changing "Well, dear, I'm glad there are two of us. I don't know how well I could handle two little ones like this!" He heard a soft snore, and turning, he realized that Christine and little Erik had both fallen asleep. He smiled and moved to take his son and lay him back into his bed. He laid him down and whispered "I love you both" to the sleeping children. Then he gently laid back in the bed, smiling when Christine instinctively snuggled closer to him. A peaceful smile stayed on his face as he fell asleep.

As the next few days passed, the household got into a routine that centered around the babies' care. Erik, Antoinette, and Meg worked together to keep the babies changed and taken to Christine for feedings. She tried to get up to help, but Erik and Antoinette both told her to stay in bed. When the doctor came after a week to check the twins' health, he agreed that bed had been the best place for her, but now she could resume a somewhat normal routine.

Christine asked "Doctor, when can we move back to our home in the country? I really want to take the twins home soon." The older man smiled and said "Mrs. Khan, I'm sure you feel ready, but I think the carriage ride out to the country is still a bit much for you. Besides, I would like a little bit warmer weather before you take them out for a long trip like that. It's only March, and there is still just a bit of a chill in the air. I would say wait until the first of May to take them home, then it should be plenty warm outside. And you will be well enough as well." When he saw the frown on her face, he chuckled and said "Don't worry madam, you will be home soon enough. Besides, I will need to check the children again when they are six weeks old, and that will be the first part of May. But short outings on warm days will help your cabin fever."

Erik nodded at the doctor's words. He had thought that waiting until warmer weather would be better as well, but he knew Christine would have said he was just being overly protective. But with the doctor's words, he knew that he could keep her here for a little longer, although he knew she was more than ready to be home.

After Doctor Laroux left, and the children were fed and changed, Christine could tell the babies were ready for a nap, and Erik could tell that his wife was ready for a rest as well. He was prepared to do anything to make her stay in bed and rest, but she made it rather easy for him. She smiled at him and said "Darling, why don't you sing for me and the babies? I haven't heard you sing since before they were born. I'm always singing to them, but I think it would be wonderful for them to hear your voice." He smiled and agreed. He brought the bassinets closer to the bed so that the babies could be laid down easily once they were asleep. Then while Christine rocked little Erik from her spot in the bed, Erik started swaying with Vivi as he sang:

"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...  
>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...<br>Silently the senses abandon their defenses ...

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ...  
>Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...<br>Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
>turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -<br>and listen to the music of the night ..."

It didn't take long for both of the babies to fall fast asleep, so they were swiftly laid in their beds. Then he kissed Christine on her forehead as she drifted off to sleep herself.

A few days later, Erik walked in to find Christine dressed up and working on dressing little Erik. "My dear, what's the occasion? What are you planning?" He asked curiously. She smiled at him and said "Erik, it's a beautiful day outside! It's warm, with only a little breeze. I was hoping we could take the children out for some fresh air." He smiled, knowing that she had felt cooped up for too long, and answered "I think that's a wonderful idea, sweetheart. Allow me to put on my mask, and we can leave as soon as you and the children are dressed."

As they walked through town, people stopped to admire the children as they lay in their stroller. Erik and Christine couldn't help but feel proud of their beautiful children. They stopped at a café for coffee and a seat in the warm sunshine. Christine cooed at the babies, and laughed when they each made cooing and burbling noises in return. She looked up and saw Erik staring at her. "Erik is something wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice. He smiled and replied "No, dear, quite the opposite. Everything is right. I'm the happiest of men."

They heard a voice calling their names, and they turned to see Raoul and Abigail de Chagny walking towards them. Erik and Christine took note of the happiness on their faces, and then noticed that Abigail was obviously with child. Erik immediately jumped up, offering Abigail his seat. "Vicomte, it's good to see you both. I see congratulations are in order!" Raoul smiled. "Yes, thank you. Abigail insists on walking every day, even though I keep trying to tell her she should be resting." Erik and Christine laughed as Christine said "You evidently are having the same argument that Erik and I had as I got further along!" The expecting couple laughed and Abigail shyly asked "And who won the argument?" Erik smiled down at his wife and said "She did, of course."

As they walked home, Christine looked at Erik and, remembering their conversation that had been interrupted at the café, said "You have made me the happiest of women, my love." After they made it into the privacy of the garden of their home, Erik took Christine into his arms and kissed her, completing their happiness.

**I'm so happy that they are so happy!**

**So I'm thinking we will have a little epilogue, just to finish off the tale. And aren't we a little happy for the fop? **

**Gerry has made extra lemon bars seeing that we are close to the end. But you have to show Gerry some love. Go on and review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I know I said that I may wind this up, but I don't know if I can let my baby go! *sniff***

**You all have made this story so much fun to write, and I humbly thank you.**

**30 Chapters, WOW!**

_Recap:_

_After they made it into the privacy of the garden of their home, Erik took Christine into his arms and kissed her, completing their happiness._

Over the next few weeks, Erik and Christine enjoyed seeing the little personalities the babies developed. Vivi definitely took after her mother with her sweet nature and smiles. Little Erik was just like his father, more interested in watching and observing others, but very quick to get angry if he didn't get what he wants quickly. Christine laughed whenever the little boy showed his temper to his father, and she told Erik now he was getting a taste of his own medicine. Erik retorted "I was never like this! I didn't cry and yell at the same time! I cannot resist my son's cries! And he uses that against me, don't you my boy? You know how I love you and cannot deny you anything you want?" he finished, in the soft voice he always used when speaking to the children.

Christine hid a smile. He was right; he could not refuse the children anything. She cringed to think of what that would cause later as the children grew. She cuddled Vivi and whispered "You won't manipulate Papa that way, will you my beautiful girl?" Vivi cooed back. That was one of the things that made the parents so happy, that both children would respond to them when they talked. Erik was convinced this proved their higher intelligence.

As time passed, and they got closer to May, Christine became more and more excited about the prospect of going back to their home in the country. Erik insisted that they had to wait until the doctor agreed. Fortunately, the doctor came two days after they had this discussion. He checked over the twins, and smiled as he said "Well, your children are beautiful and healthy. Unless they become ill, I think it's safe to say I won't need to see them again. And yes, Mrs. Khan," he turned and addressed her before she could even ask, "the weather has been beautiful and warm. I do believe you can travel now to your home. I know a doctor that handles things out toward where you live. He's a very good doctor; I think he would be able to handle things for you when you return home."

Erik was glad to hear that there would be a doctor close at hand when they returned home. He had been concerned about what they would do when back home if the children were sick. Christine was ecstatic that they could return home. She had missed her gardens, and while this house was lovely it wasn't her and Erik's _home. _As soon as Doctor Laroux left, Christine rushed to Erik and said "Let's leave tomorrow!" He chuckled at her enthusiasm and held her face gently. "Hold on my dear, it will take a few days to pack our things, especially since we have accumulated more things since we have been here." She sighed and said "Alright, but how soon can we go home? I miss my roses, my kitchen, _our bedroom." _Erik swallowed visibly at her last words and said quickly "I promise my dear, by the end of the week we will be home." She smiled and kissed him as she whispered "Thank you, my love."

They spent the next few days packing their things and sending small amounts of their belongings to the country house. At last, everything was done, and they were on their way. The Girys were in one carriage with the final bags, and Erik and Christine were following with the children. Fortunately, they found out along the way that both babies were excellent travelers. The rhythm of the carriage seemed to simply rock them to sleep. As the happy couple looked down at the sleeping babies, Erik felt that his heart would burst from joy. He kissed Christine softly and said "My dear, I do not think angels in heaven could be any happier than I am at this moment." She smiled up at him and whispered "And you know that there's more happiness to come for us." She stroked his face, and thought to herself _'I wonder where I would be if I had not chosen to stay with Erik? I would not be this happy, I know that.' _

As the carriage got closer to the small house, Erik asked "Christine, I know I said I would build us a home in Paris for you to continue your career. But you seem to love this little home so much. Do you even still want that?" She thought for a few moments, and then replied "Well, perhaps eventually I would like to return to the stage. But for now, I wish to just stay close to our babies. They are what fills my time now, and you, not a career. But I do know that we will eventually need a bigger home than this." Erik looked puzzled for a moment "Why a bigger home? I thought you dislike the larger house we were staying in." Christine laughed "That's just because it wasn't _our _home. But we will eventually need a bigger home when other children are on their way. So let's put the thought aside for now. Maybe in a year or so, we can discuss a new home." Erik grinned at the thought of more children, and agreed to put the plans of a new home on hold for the time being.

The carriage stopped, and Christine's face lit up. Erik handed her Vivi for a moment, stepped out of the carriage, and then turned and helped her and the babies out. Christine looked at the children, who were just starting to awaken, and said happily "Welcome home, my children."

**Ok, so maybe not quite the end…. Maybe an epilogue after this…. I just can't decide!**

**Gerry tells you all that he's happy baking for you all as long as you say hello… by reviewing…. I didn't put him up to that, I swear.**


	31. Epilogue

**Ok, so we are at the end of the road here. I'm glad you guys stuck with me through this wild ride. I have a new story in mind, and one already started, "I Wanna Know What Love Is", and so Gerry will be transferring that kitchen area. He loves y'all, and appreciates your love.**

Night was approaching, and Christine was looking out from the front door. She knew it was no use to call for them again. _'If I can't see them, they certainly can't hear me' _she thought ruefully. She looked up one more time, and saw people approaching over the hill. A smile broke out across her face, and she almost couldn't wait for them to come closer.

She finally moved toward them when they got about halfway to the house. "There you are! I was wondering when you were going to finally drag yourselves home!" She shook her head at the disheveled state of her husband and children. Erik shrugged his shoulders. "They weren't quite ready to come home. And then little Dominique slipped and got a little muddy, so we were washing him off." He said with a grin that showed his glee at spending the day fishing with his children.

Christine laughed and knelt carefully in front of the three children, the twins smiling and trying not to laugh about their younger brother falling in the mud. "Did you have fun with your Papa?" She said. Erik and Christine had made a vow that they would never berate or embarrass the children in front of each other, and they saw the children thrive under their loving care. The children nodded enthusiastically, and all three started trying to tell their mama about the day by the pond, the picnic they had, and the fish they caught or almost caught.

Erik held up the string of fish. "I will help you prepare these for dinner, dear. They will be delicious, and the children are so proud of their catch." Christine smiled, and then rubbed her belly absently. Her husband frowned slightly. "Have you been alright today, love? No pains or anything?" She laid one hand upon Erik's face. "I've been fine today. Meg and Mama were here today too, and they didn't let me overwork myself. Which I guess is good, I'm not supposed to do too much now that we are almost at the big day." He ran his hands lovingly over her belly, and spoke softly "Hello there, little one. Are you wishing you could have come fishing today?"

Christine smiled, enjoying her husband's attention toward their unborn child. He had become a wonderful and attentive father, and she was so proud of him for keeping his promise to her. He did not wear his mask around the children unless they were in town in front of others. The little ones had, as Christine had hoped, been understanding and accepting of Erik's deformity. They seemed to be confused more by the times he wore his false skin, and as soon as they returned home they would clamor for their Papa to remove his mask, to stop hiding. Erik's confidence slowly grew, and Christine was grateful for the children's love to help Erik believe in her and her love for him.

After dinner, and after the children had all been put to bed, Erik came into the bedroom and found Christine looking out of the window. He walked toward her, slipped his arms around her, and whispered "How are you, love? You're looking beautiful in the moonlight." She smiled "I'm feeling wonderful, my dear. In fact," she said with a twinkle in her eye "I'm feeling _very _wonderful." She turned to face him, kissing him deeply. Erik pulled back gently, and said "Are you sure, my dear? I do not want to hurt you or the baby." Christine shook back her hair and the twinkle brightened. "I'm very sure, Erik." She pushed him back until he was up against the bed, and laid him down. He quickly scooted back onto the bed, with her following him until they were lying together. As he gave in, as he had known he would, he wound his fingers through her hair and whispered "I love you Christine. I love you more than I ever thought possible." She kissed him and smiled back. Erik looked at her and said "Christine, will you ever stop loving me?" She kissed him again and said "No, Erik, I never will."

**And that's all folks! *stands to take a bow***

**I really have to thank all of you who put this as a favorite story, who reviewed, who have been following the story. Y'all are great, really really great.**

**Gerry has laid out cheesecake, lemon bars, and pecan pie for everyone. Help yourself as you review.**


End file.
